Fire and Ice
by kylesdad
Summary: After the fight with Azazel, Jin couldn't get rid of the devil gene. He's more desperate and confused than ever. He needs to get rid of the devil gene. Coincidences that lead to answers and mixed feelings about wrong people... Jin/Nina romance maybe involved. (In progress)
1. The present

Jin Kazama, was in the middle of store, still didn't know what kind of a gift he should get for his right hand and loyal confidant. He didn't even know why he was doing this in the first place but he definitely felt like he had to. He owed her. He sighed and continued to look around. It was almost closing time, so he had been around for almost 6 hours. It was stupid. Why was it really hard? On the other hand, he was getting a present for Nina, Nina Williams. It was known that she was a pain in the ass: A talented fighter, an excellent assassin who of course was the perfect description of a hardass. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny the fact that it had been easier to share all that baggage with someone as strong as she is. Now he was able to focus on the devil gene instead of fighting his enemies as well as all those people he called friends who think they know what's best for Jin.

At that point he realized he had been standing on the same spot for about half an hour, just thinking. He decided to walk the stores one more time. His mind was busy again. "Nina…" he said in a soft voice, almost humming. "Present." He said again. He wasn't proud of himself. He wasn't focused. But he just couldn't, it was such a hard task. Nina was, interesting… Definitely interesting… He gulped. All those rumours about her came into his mind. Like she was the very result of an experiment and that she was a machine which lacked any kind of common sense or humane feelings… Or that she was just a plain cold blooded psychopath who could not emphatize with anyone. Jin honestly thought the first one was stupid. Nina was not a machine. She was flesh and bones, like everyone else. He saw her bleed. He saw her suffer. He saw her mourning about his dead father. This also meant that she couldn't be a psychopath, at least Jin thought so. Nina lacked common sense alright, but it didn't mean that she didn't understand it. She had her ways out of it. She did not feel guilty, she did not regret. She was definitely smart. She was a sole survivor. Jin didn't know if there were any good inside her, but he did not believe that there were any bad. She had been the most understanding person to Jin. She understood how he needed to be the villain if he could save the world. She still agreed to stand beside him and respect his decisions while everyone else tried to save Jin from himself. That girl Xiaoyu too… One of his best friends. No one believed he was evil. Even Hwoarang was ready to assist him. His biggest rival, an excellent fighter… But they did not understand. Even if he wasn't evil now, he could sense the devil talking to him. He knew if he wasn't strong enough, even for an hour, the devil would take over his body and his mind. He needed to be cold blooded. He needed to be calm. He needed to get the control of all the labs in the world. He needed to get rid of the devil gene or die trying. He did not want to be saved. He was cursed. He hated life. He hated his heritage. He hated himself. He was a sacrifice. And he was ready. His friends did not understand that. They loved him. And he loved them. The love bound between them resulted in conflict. His friends were letting their feelings get in the way of their thinking. Jin was perfectly reasonable to begin with. Unfortunately, they did not hear the reason, they were blinded by love and affection. Maybe this was the reason, they never understood his family issues anyway. At last, a fight broke over. It was the last time he couldn't control himself and turned into the devil. He hurt his friends. He beat them and he lost them.

Nina was on his side from the beginning and she promised to be on his side in the end too. It was a great sacrifice for her too. She was against her sister. The worlds end was near enough. She devoted her life to him. For all that sacrifice, she deserved a present for a simple birthday. Tomorrow was her birthday and it was Jin's last chance to buy her a present. Nevertheless, he still hadn't found something and he was about to give up.

He tried to think about what Nina loved but she never showed any passion about anything except for making her sister miserable. He saw her the happiest when she fought. When they would team up together, she would oftenly try to get Jin's attention in an odd way Jin could never understand. She would sometimes send him kisses and she would often be flity. But he would focus on not to be the Devil again, so her efforts were meaningless. Jin sighed again. He walked passed a store for lingerie. He couldn't help but smile. It would be hilarious if he got Nina lingerie. He just couldn't contain himself. It probably wouldn't matter to Nina that he was her boss if she got that as a present and she would knock Jin out. Jin gulped. He didn't want to insult her. She was a beautiful and a sexy woman but Jin saw more than that. She didn't deserved to be mocked. Jin's usual sarcasm needed to stop for a second. His anger got to his brain again. "Bet, she doesn't even know what those are for…" he thought regarding the lingerie. Nina showed no interest in any man. She had no attempt to be sexy, apparently it just came naturally at her. She wasn't even aware that she was sexy. Sadly, Jin's thoughts might have been even true this time. Did she even wear underwear? Jin gulped again. That purple bodysuit she always wore… It definitely showed a lot of her body. Jin felt that his bosom started to become too happy with those thoughts. He hated himself. He didn't know how he got into these thoughts. He hadn't been with someone for a while. He didn't want to take any risk in passing on the devil gene. Now, even Nina Williams was attractive. His right hand…

He couldn't think anymore. That was it. His problem was that he was trying to think of a normal gift for a normal girl. Nina was no ordinary. He figured that she was at her happiest when she was fighting a while ago. Then she should have gotten a present about fighting. He held his breath. "WEAPONS?!" he thought in an excitement. It would be perfect. She was always cool around weapons. She would clean that pistol of hers about 3 times a day. She had a fascination about knives too. "KNIVES!" he said this time rather loudly. A few heads were turned. He started walking more quickly to get rid of the embarrassment. Jin saw what she could do with butterfly knives while laughing maniacally. That was it! The Kazama knife! The knife his mother inherited from his father and passed it on to him… That would be the ultimate present for her, and it would definitely show how much Jin trusted Nina. Jin smiled wearily. He got out of the store and walked to his car. He didn't even need to buy a present. He had a special one all along!

His happy state didn't last long however. His black Lamborghini was blocked by Anna. "Here we go…" he thought. Anna was no good news. She was rasping her nails looking bored. "Kazama…" she said acknowledging him. "Miss Williams." Said Jin kindly. She turned her head and sat on his car. Jin knew she wouldn't go away. "What do I owe your lovely visit?" he asked. She smiled. "My sister, Nina. It's her birthday tomorrow." Jin was surprised. He raised one of his eyebrows. "So?" Anna was sarcastic. "Are you going to throw her a big party and have cake with everyone?" Jin rolled his eyes at her. "I don't plan to." He couldn't even if he wanted to. Her lips were curled. "Good."

Jin didn't know what to do. It seemed like Anna was trying to say something to her but didn't have the courage. He just stood there giving Anna sometime. It worked too. "Wish her a happy birthday for me." She said. It seemed like it was really hard for her to say that. "Why don't you tell her yourself?" he asked naively. She shook her head. "Don't you know anything Kazama?" she was getting angry. Jin didn't want to upset her anymore. He didn't want to be involved with their sister drama. She gulped and stopped for a minute. Jin could swear that her eyes were tearing up. "This war we're fighting… It's real this time… Isn't it Jin?" she asked. Jin was surprised. Anna would hate his guts and never once she pronounced his name. He knew something was up. He did not trust Anna. But he knew she was for real. He sat on his Lamborghini, right beside her. He saw her jerk involuntarily. They never got this close before without hitting each other. To Jin, even though there were rumours about Nina, Anna was the psycho. But now he saw with his own eyes that she wasn't. She was too, humane enough. Jin felt like he was a misfit. Even the freak sisters were more humane than him. They didn't talk for a while. It was weird but comforting. "I don't know what to say Anna." He said. It was true. That was what's kept him from talking. Anna looked deeply into his eyes. "Tell me…" she said. "What do you think is going to happen?" Jin honestly did not know. He closed his eyes. "I don't know. I just hope to finish the devil gene. Either I'll find a laboratory that will do it for me or I'll sacrifice myself for the sake of the world. You should know that. My dear father has been trying to stop me from finding a cure. You're my biggest rival." Anna sighed. "I'm tired Jin." She said. She laid her head on his shoulder. This time it was Jin who jerked involuntarily. Anna never touched him like that before. "Yeah, this isn't like you at all." He said. " I still expect you to attack me." And raised his fists sarcastically. Anna smiled. "Not today Kazama." She said. She lowered his fists while she was still resting on his shoulder. Jin was intrigued. "What do you think is going to happen Anna?" he asked. Anna's eyes bulged out of her head when he caught her off guard. Jin was always too polite to call her by her first name. She never said anything against it and instead she answered to Jin. " I think… I think it's the end…" it was very hard for her to speak for a second. "It's going to destroy us. At least one of us. At the end of this year, you're going to fight with Kazuya which will bring the end of the world. It was all fun and games till now. One of us might actually die this time. We could all die." She made sense to Jin. "Then why don't you kill me right here, right now?" he asked. This was one of the things that intrigued him. After everything that happened, no one ever tried to kill him like he feared them to.

Anna shrugged him off. She looked him in the eye again. She put her hair behind her ears. He never saw her do that before. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. You underestimate yourself Jin. You'd put me to sleep in seconds. This isn't about trust. This is about destiny. I am not destined to fight you." She looked beautiful. She was real. She was open and she wasn't aggressive. Jin couldn't believe she was so wise. " I'm clueless Anna…" he said taking a pause. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing." He was giving in. Anna noticed that and smiled. "You don't want to share your plans with me Jin." She said with a sorrowful grin. "Trust me." Jin shook his head. He knew that. He just liked her company. "If you're so worried Anna…" he stopped for a second. He put her fallen hair behind her ear again. "If you're so worried, why are you helping him, istead of stopping him? Stopping me? Stopping us?" Anna smiled again. She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?" Jin rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me it's because of Nina and where she stands." She couldn't help but laugh. "Partially." Jin raised his eyebrows. He looked like his father doing that. He looked more like his mother than her father. Except his eyebrows. He got his eyebrows from his father. She smiled and she straightened his eyebrows with her own hands. "I'm in love with him Jin." She said. Jin couldn't process what she said in a moment. He was shocked. He only thought Anna was merely a toy, an escort… He could never imagine she could have developed feelings for him. She continued. "Therefore, I have to stand besides him. I need to be there as long as possible. Hope for the best, expect the worst." He wanted to be honest with her. She had been honest as long as he could tell. He tried his best with her. "Anna, I want to tell you something." He said. "This is going to be tough, because I never admitted it to someone." He stopped. He couldn't talk anymore. It was painful.

Anna looked at him rather curiously. She was surprised as well. Jin still hadn't dismissed her. Apparently he had enough too. Jin closed his eyes. "Anna, I don't think he even understands that you love him. I don't believe he returns your interest. You'll be a mere pond to him that he can sacrifice. The devil completely possessed him. He's the devil now. And he needs me to be complete. That's why I'll most likely die if we don't find a cure. That's why I need to stop him from doing that. The smallest part of the devil gene he needs, it gives me nightmares everyday. Everyday I need to fight it to not to let it possess me too. There are times even I feel like I don't care about anything else, but power. If I'm like this, just imagine how he is… I'm sorry." This was the most humane he felt for a long time. It was a relief, getting this out of his chest. He wasn't a talker. He never said anything about it.. Anne sighed. She took a deep breath. "Maybe…" She paused. However she quickly looked determined. "So be it. At the end, I'll lose someone anyway. Him, you, my sister… I don't know who it'll be. I intend to make the best out of it. I need to make sure I'm against my sister and no one else. I want her safe. And I need to be with him until the end too." Jin couldn't help but smirk. "You really think, you make sure she's safe? She only almost died like a couple thousands of times." She laughed out loud. "Yeah, emphasizing almost." She said with a wink. She took a pin out of her pretty dress.

"Just give her this pin… Okay?" she said stretching her hand out. Jin took the pin. "I will." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Take good care of yourself." She was about to leave. Jin didn't want her to. Jin didn't know she could be so polite, so nice. "Anna?" he took a risk. Anna stopped and looked at him. "Do you want to get something to eat? It's almost dinner time." Anna was looking distressed. She was perplexed. Jin kept catching her off guard. "Together?" she asked, pointing out how weird that would be. Jin was persistent. "You said, you're tired. So am I. Just one night out." he said. When Anna still looked like she was in doubt he continued. "I'm not suggesting we become friends." She shrugged. "Why not?" Jin grinned and opened the door to his Lamborghini.


	2. Dinner with the enemy

Disclaimer: Story will not revolve around Jin and Anna, so don't be confused. Please bear with me, I've got things planned for this and I'm hoping it will all work out nicely. And, I do not own Tekken nor its characters. (since ppl usually say that.)

"I've never been to this place." She said. She looked like she was glad to be there. Jin took her one of the most prestigious restaurants uptown. It was odd to hear that. Anna was known to be with a lot of man. A lot of wealthy man to be corrected… One of them should have brought her this restaurant. "That is interesting." He said. "I would assume someone would have brought you here." Anna grinned. "Probably." She said. "Uptown is not my choice. I would like to have my dinner pleasantly. It's known that you hang out uptown." Jin laughed. "So you assume I would be nasty?" She took a deep breath. She let her head down. She seemed really interested in her menu, hiding behind it. Jin took the menu out of her hands. "What's the problem now?" Waiter was ready to take their order. Anna gained some time to avoid him. Jin was trying to analyze her. While he was giving their order, she was busy looking at restaurants décor. Jin gave her some space. When she noticed the silence, she tried to change the subject. "I wish I would have been dressed for the occasion." She said. Jin frowned slightly. She looked flawless. She had her usual make up on, she was in her skin tight silk dress. "I think you look perfect for the occasion." He said. "I don't, on the other hand but I don't care." Jin was wearing Jeans and a leather Jacket. She smiled at him. Jin was relaxed. He was having dinner with the enemy and it was surprisingly pleasurable.

"I wouldn't disrupt you while you eat Anna." He said moments later. "We're all human. I like eating my dinner in peace too." Anna rolled her eyes. "Not you. My sister." She said. "She follows you everywhere." Their dinner arrived. Jin took a bit from his steak. "Oh, right." He said casually. "I never got the tension between you two." Anna slyly grinned at him. "Says the guy who tries to kill his father." She continued while frowning slightly. " And his grandfather… And his great grandfather…" Jin rolled his eyes. "Okay,okay. You've got a point." He took a small sip of his wine. "I guess we're not so different after all." Anna kept silent and ate her food with a smile on her face. "At least Nina isn't the devil." Jin said jokingly. "Is that what you think?" Anna winked at him. Jin grinned. "No, she isn't Anna." He said again. Anna laughed. "Maybe." Jin was intrigued. "What is it with you two?" Anna sighed. "Well, she's not actually…" she stopped talking for a while. She wasn't making eye contact anymore. She only gulped. "Normal…" she finished. Jin shrugged. "I guess not." Anna took big sip from her wine. It seemed that this subject wasn't her favorite. She was avoiding him. This was making Jin wonder even more. Anna wasn't the type of girl who would avoid anyone. If anything, she would come on too strong. Jin cleared his throat. "Everyone knows what my deal is." He said. "No one knows why you hate each other. Come on, give me something." She drank her wine to the last drop. While Jin was pouring some more for her, she was breathing uneasily. "I don't hate her." She said hastily. "She's my big sister." Jin raised one of his eyebrows. She closed her eyes. "I will tell you Jin." She said. "Only because you shared a secret with me. I intend this to be kept a secret. Okay?" Jin quietly nodded. That was satisfying for her. She was telling her story hastily.

"It was a long time ago. Everything started out as jealousy. I was jealous of her. My father was a master and he was very fond of her. He taught her everything he knew. I always thought that he loved her more than he loved me. It wasn't that. It was that, she was older and she was a prodigy, she was always calm and coldblooded. I was distracted. I was nervous and I wasn't ready. But I wouldn't believe him when he would tell me that. You need to be calm and in peace to study his methods. I was anything but calm. I needed to work with my mother and learn to be calm. I resented him every day for this. I took it out of Nina. There are things she doesn't tell you nor anyone else. There are things we never discuss. I was a bully. I made her life a living hell. She was the unpopular weirdo in the school. My mom liked me better. Guys liked me better. She used to cry in her room while I was making fun of her everyday in school. Everytime something like that happened, my dad would go to her room and comfort her. He would praise her hard work and success. And, she would train even harder. Although she was never a psychopath, she was made into one." She closed her eyes. "By her younger sister." It was even harder for her to speak now. She looked worse than the time she started telling him.

"I regret it. I just desperately wanted my father's attention at the time. One time, there was a boy who was interested in her. She fell for him immediately. I saw an opportunity and toyed with him. He... He and I hooked up. When she found out, she was outraged. She had a blackout. She came in my room and attacked me. It was like nothing I saw before. Our father saw that we were fighting and tried to stop us. It was horrific. Nina sacrificed everything that got in her way… Including our father. To this day, she doesn't quite understand how he died. She just blocked that memory out. She has grown cold since that day. She doesn't understand love or any kind of bond that has anything to do with it."

Jin was shocked. He never knew his righthand had killed her own father, that she loved. Jin felt like he had a handful. Anna relaxed a little bit."She blames me for his death. This is why we constantly fight. She changed. She doesn't understand it. The only thing I can do is to keep her happy. She likes being my enemy. I give her that." said she lingering her hands on her glass.

Jin knew that the story was over and that he needed to say something. He had nothing to say to her. It was getting awkward between them. Anna must have realized that. "You don't have to say anything." She said. "I know I was…" she gulped. Jin interrupted her and didn't let her continue. "No, you're not." he said. "You're not." There was a silence again. However, this time it wasn't awkward. It was more or less necessary. Their eyes did the talking. Jin thoroughly understood her. He didn't have the greatest family bonds either. His grandfather tried to kill his father and his father was trying to kill him. He saw that Anna was wrong and he felt for Nina now. He also knew that Nina wouldn't appreciate his pity. He ought not to show her that. He held her hand now. She really had punished herself. Now she was in love with someone who did not care for her. She'd lost her father and her sister. It was intriguing that she didn't take her hand back. Instead she squeezed Jin's hand tightly. Jin got up. He couldn't even believe he was doing this. He walked up to her and he hugged her. To his surprise she hugged him back. "Dance with me." He said. He gave her his hand. Anna took it gracefully. She was incredibly in control of her body. She let Jin lead and harmonized with him. It was very hard for Jin to be that close with her, touching her nicest places and not do anything about it. Jin has been lonely for a while and she was very attractive. He gulped and she noticed. She lazily brushed his hair with her hands. She didn't have her sinister look on her face. Instead she looked tired and happy. "How long has it been Jin?" she asked. Jin was confused. "How long has WHAT been?" he asked her. She only brushed his hair one more time affectionately. "How long has it been since you've been with a woman?"Jin truly didn't want to answer to that question. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. "W-Why are you asking?" he said. He cursed inside. Did he just stutter? Did he just stutter to Anna Williams, the most dangerously sexy woman in the world? Anna grinned sinisterly again. "Am I making Jin Kazama stutter now?" She was clearly enjoying it. Jin let out a deep breath. "Okay, go ahead mock me." He said. He was sure Anna wouldn't move pass it. Anna did not mock him though. "Okay." She said. "If you don't want to tell me…" And he spilled the beans right there when he heard that. "2 years." Anna didn't seem surprised. "You deserve to be with someone Jin." She looked at him pitifully. He sighed.

"I know that." He said. "It isn't about me though. I can't risk passing on the gene." Anna shook her head. The song was over now. They walked back to their table. Jin's heart was pounding. Anna seemed rather calm but she was thoughtful. They were silent for the remaining of their dinner. Jin quickly asked for the check while Anna didn't say a word. He lead her to his car again. "Where do I drop you?" he asked before entering his car. Anna had already entered. "What about your place?" she asked. Jin rolled his eyes while driving. "Where?" he demanded. Anna touched his arm seductively. "Your place." She whispered in his ear. Jin pulled over immediately. "Anna…" His voice was shaky. His hands were trembling. "I can't." He closed his eyes while squeezing his fists hard to resist her. "I saw the way you looked at me Jin Kazama." She kissed his cheek one more time this evening. He was breathing nervously. Anna put her hand to Jin's private parts and started caressing him. "I know it's hard. Let me help you." Jin immediately got hard. And pushed her away. "No." he said firmly. She put her head down. She wasn't ashamed but she knew she was rejected. Jin wasn't like every other guy. "I thought you were in love with my father." He said accusingly. She rolled her eyes. "Love has nothing to do with this you fool." Jin knew the moment was over with her. She started her insults again. He couldn't be more wrong. "You wanted one night to get away from it all. I'm giving you that." Her eyes were tearing up. Jin was getting furious with her and that was dangerous. "Isn't it a little messed up that you're in love with my father and you're having sex with his son." He sensed the devil again. It was trying to talk to him and Jin was ignoring him. Anna looked at him with fury too. "He is not your father, he has never been your father. You merely share his dna nothing else. You're nothing like him. You and your father are complete strangers. So no… It's not messed up." She said. He felt that the anger was going away. This was the first time someone ever said that to him. "You really think that we are…" Anna interrupted him. "Completely different. You're not evil Jin Kazama." And then she suddenly stopped talking. Jin had nothing else to say. He just sat there watched her watch outside. Apparently trees were much more interesting than Jin. He finally came around and held her hand the second time that day. She slowly turned her head to him. He saw that she was shedding tears. "I hope you save everyone Jin." Jin's heart melted right away. He had that kind of weakness. He couldn't stand it when people cried. He slowly wiped the tears off of her face. "Do you want to come to my place Anna?" he asked. He was caressing her hair. She gave in. She could only nod. Jin noticed she was trying hard not to sob. He didn't pay attention to her anymore. He didn't want to embarrass her. He drove to Mishima Zaibatsu towers. They were there in no time thanks to his Lamborghini. Now all they had to do was to sneak into his bedroom. Nina must have been on patrol this time of day. She was always on duty and Jin presumed she would not take kindly to Jin bringing her sister home. He called Nina immediately. Anna couldn't help but smile. Jin shushed her. She picked up.

"Where are you Nina?" he asked. Nina was casual like always. "Just patrolling the halls sir." She answered. Anna had to cover her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't laugh. Jin smiled. It was amusing. "We don't need patrolling tonight." He said. Nina was resistant like always. "With all due respect sir…" but Jin didn't have the patience. He would deal with her later. He decided to be clear. "I've got company, I don't want to be bothered." He said. "And stop calling me sir." Nina gasped and he could hear her over the phone. "Company?" she asked with a trembling voice. Jin smiled. "Yes. Company. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up immediately without giving Nina a chance speak. He took Anna's hand and they headed to the elevator in the parking lot. Jin let the retina reader to do its job. Only then they would be allowed in Jin's place. Once the retina reader confirmed it was Jin elevator took them to the loft. Anna was used to the procedure. Kazuya used a similar kind of security. She'd never seen Mishima Zaibatsu loft before. She liked what she saw. It was less depressing than G corporation. Kazuya had a distinct taste in furniture, it all had to be classic. However, Jin liked modern lines. She got herself comfortable on Jin's couch while Jin poured her some more wine. She accepted It with no hesitation. He sat right in front of her. She grinned at him. Jin raised an eyebrow while grinning at her. "So, she calls you sir huh?" Jin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she never stops that to be honest." Anna got up and took his Jacket off. "Nina Williams, deliberately calling someone sir… You learn a new thing everyday." She said. "She must be terrified of you." She sat close to Jin. Jin grinned while caressing her hair. "Not as much as I'm terrified of her." Her eyes were piercing Jin's eyes. It was getting harder to maintain eye contact with her. He gulped. He had sensed that something would happened, and he was right. Anna's hands were once again in his pants. Jin felt like he was going to black out. Either she was really good at what she was doing or it had been really long since he had been touched. _"Probably both."_ He thought. He couldn't stop Anna. He closed his eyes and gulped. There was no way out of this situation. Anna was playing him badly. "Anna." He moaned. He couldn't even control his voice. "Please." He said with a trembling voice. Jin was begging her to stop. This got her thinking. She hesitated. Jin knew why. They weren't used to say please, or be kind. Maybe sex was ordinary but being this nice… It was hard for them. Anna looked exasperated. "Stop thinking." She said. Her voice was firm. "Just one night, stop worrying." She got up and took her dress off. She looked extremely sexy with her high heels, stockings and underwear on. Jin couldn't control himself. He was so hard that, he was hurting inside his pants. She sat on his crotch rubbing herself to him. Jin was moaning and she was enjoying herself. She kissed him. It was nothing like he experienced before. he thought his heart was going to stop beating. She got up suddenly. Jin was confused. She headed to his bedroom. He took a deep breath and followed her to his bedroom. Before he made it she welcomed him on the door. Jin was astonished by her beauty. She was completely naked and she was waiting for him. He gulped. He was only hoping he wouldn't pre-ejeculate tonight. Anna threw him on to the bed. He smiled. He liked it rough. Before he knew it, she climbed on top of him. She was fast getting rid of his t-shirt and pants. She seemed all too excited about the last piece though. She removed his boxers as slowly as she can, teasing him. She grabbed him. She placed soft kisses on him without removing eye contact even for a second. He had to try his best not to squirt his juice all over her face. So he grabbed her, smashed her into the bed and forced his entry. Anna moaned as soon as he was inside. "Oh Jin…" This night was going to be extreme…


	3. Devil Within

Jin woke up extremely easy in the morning. For the first time in two years, he didn't feel much of a burden on his shoulders. His eyes searched for Anna but had she already left. He didn't expect her to stay. After all, it was only a truce. He was grateful though. He stretched himself and got out of the bed. It was still early. He took a shower. He ordered some breakfast up to his apartment and enjoyed his towel time. Everything seemed to look better. His toasts were more buttery and delicious. His tea was more aromatic and therapeutic. Even his pineapple was more sweet than usual. He felt less lonely. He knew that this feeling would go away soon. He was willing to enjoy it while it still lasted. He was so relaxed that he almost forgot it was Nina's birthday today. He let out a deep breath. It was ShowTime. He took out some red wine she loved. She was always a pain to deal with. However, today he had more patience. He placed his watch on his wrist and activated it. He could easily communicate Nina now.

"Nina?" he said softly. He didn't want to wake her up if she were still sleeping. Of course, she wasn't. "Yes, Sir." Answered her fierce voice. Jin rolled his eyes. "Come on up here darling." Flirting with her was the best way to stop her from using militaristic language. Jin received no answers. He therefore understood that she was on her way. He wasn't wrong. "I'm not your darling." She said angrily almost busting open his door. She flipped her blonde hair proudly. "Come on dear, let your beautiful hair down. You'll rock it." He was grinning. He was sitting in front of her and in the center of the room with nothing but a towel on. His arms were widely open on the couch and his feet were on the coffee table. She wasn't pleased with this image. "Oh come on, just put some clothes on." He grinned and patted the couch twice, asking her to come over. She ignored it. "What now, Jin?" she demanded. He couldn't help but grin again. "So, we stopped calling me sir now?" She frowned at him. "What now, sir?" she said, emphasizing the word sir. "Sit, my loyal confidante." He pointed the the chair the nearest. Nina sat uncomfortably. Jin yawned. "When are you going to stop calling me sir?" he asked lazily. Nina didn't answer. She apparently didn't think this was a matter of question. He quickly shrugged. "Well, I command you to stop it today from now on." She didn't answer again. Jin realized he didn't necessarily engage her to a conversation. He leaned over the coffee table and quickly poured some wine for both of them. Nina watched him coldly as he brought her one of the glasses. "Isn't it a little early for drinking?" asked she. But he merely raised his glass smiling to her. "Happy birthday, Nina Williams." He said. "You're a pain in the ass. But I wouldn't be where I am now, If it weren't for you." She grinned for the first time. Jin saw her eyes sparkling with confidence. "You're welcome." Jin knew he cracked her now. She sat on the couch with him and put her feet on the coffee table just like him. She took a sip of her glass. Quickly she was amazed by the wine. "You're very welcome." Smiling at him. They didn't talk for a while. Then she got up and sat closer to him. Jin grinned at her. Her eyes were piercing through his. She raised her glass one more time. "To my dear boss who remembered my birthday even though the times we're in. I'm with you to the end." Jin was caught off guard. Nina never said anything nice about him before, let alone complimenting him. He knew she was thanking her. He accepted her toast. He walked up to his room to give her finally what Anna gave him. She was still sitting on the couch. She yelled behind him. "I'm guessing, you celebrated my birthday early for me, with your company?" This made Jin laugh. But then he stopped still. He couldn't give her the present now, she'd know. However, she would figure it out whenever he'd given her the present. He figured, it was best to get it over with. He put some clothes on and took the pin. And walked up to her. She seemed very comfortable. He took her hand and placed the pin carefully into her palm. She was intrigued. "What's that?" asked she quickly. Jin took a step back, giving her some space. She froze immediately when she saw the pin. While Jin was expecting hitting a soft spot, the exact opposite happened.

She jumped backwards. Grabbed his neck and locked him. "WILLIAMS! Get off me right now!" Jin couldn't believe her. "WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" screamed Nina. Jin felt her grip tightening. He was getting angry. He threw Nina on to the ground. Before she jumped on him again, he raised his fists. "I won't hold back Nina." He said. He didn't want to hit her but if she were to give him no choice, he wasn't going to take it. " . .IT?" she was extremely angry. She didn't seem so coldblooded now. Her hair was messed and she wasn't controlling her breath. Her hands were trembling. Jin knew something was up. Did Anna deceive him? He gulped and decided to be honest with her. But before he couldn't even speak, Nina came on to him. She was so fast that he was barely coping with her. She was hitting anywhere she could. It was hard to block her and she was honestly hurting Jin. Her hands were just like blades. He still didn't want to hit her up until the point where she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the glass door behind him. Jin smashed the glass. Broken glass was thrown everywhere on the ground. Jin was lying in the middle of it, he sensed his back was bleeding. He got up and shook of the glass behind him. Nina was in no control of herself. When saw that he got up she immediately started running up to him. Jin carefully grabbed her hands and locked them behind her back. He spinned her in the air and smashed her head on to the ground. He saw her body twitching with pain as he limped his way back to the couch and tried to remove glass from his back. Then he heard a sob. It came from Nina. She was crying. She was just lying on the ground, crying. He walked up to her again. "What the fuck is going on Nina?" asked he. He was breathing heavily upon her. She closed her tearfulled eyes.. "How did you know the meaning of this?" she asked softly. Jin gulped. "Have you been investigating me?" she was still. It was not easy to move. It finally came to him. Anna must have tricked him. He had no idea what was going on but he knew that something bad was going on. "Nina…" he mumbled. She kept sobbing. "Anna." He said. He didn't know what else to say. Words didn't come out of his mouth. Nina opened her blue eyes. They weren't bright like moments ago, they were cold and distant instead. "Is s-she…" she gulped and took a pause. "Is she… Dead?" Jin was perplexed. "No. Nina, she's alive." He was stuttering with her. "Did you hurt her?" she was holding the pin so hard, that it had opened and cut her hand. Jin took her bleeding hand between his hands. "No, she' alive and well…" With his last bit of strength he leapt her up and helped her to the bed. "She gave it to me Nina, to give it to you…" He was extremely surprised. She thought that he killed her sister because of a pin. It was sickening. He tried to be the good guy but still ended up the worst. _"Sorry, can't kill someone over a pin, unlike you."_ Luckily he could control himself before he said it. He knew he was losing control. It was partially because of the pain on his back. Some of the glass was still inside. Nina's eyes were once again sparkling. Jin on the other hand, wanted to smack her until she died. Why couldn't she listen to him? Why was it that he had to do the worst thing possible? Was he a monster? Was he that brutal?

He was clenching his fists. "Help me." He ordered. His eyes were closed. He could hear the devil talking again. There was too much pain. The glass shards were sinking deeper into his skin every second they weren't removed. He wanted to scream but he couldn't risk scaring Nina off .He was in control for a long time and didn't want to lose it.. He desperately needed her help. Those shards weren't going to come out by themselves.

"Two days." He thought. It was only two days he was dealing with Williams sisters and the devil already talked to him twice. He lied on his stomach. Nina knew she was in danger now. Even she could sense the devil. She carefully cleaned his back from the broken glass. With every piece, a little bit of flesh came out but Jin did not even twitch nor groan. He was trying hard not to think about it. Because if he gave in to the pain, devil would come out. She eventually cleared all the pieces. It was hard to rest on his back so he still lied on his stomach. He sensed that she leaned over him . "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. A tear accidentally dropped on his ear and Jin jerked involuntarily. "Stop crying." He demanded. He felt her weight was being pulled off of him. She got up from the bed too. She headed to the door. Jin could follow the sound of her steps. "Where are you going?" asked he getting furious with her. She stopped. "I thought…" she couldn't even finish it. "You thought wrong." Said Jin quickly. "Get your ass back over here." He was breathing heavily. He got up from the bed. All he could hear was the devil now. He wasn't whispering. He was full on talking. It was the loudest thing Jin heard. "KILL HER."

Jin closed his eyes. He was trying hard to take over. "SHE'S JUST AN ANNOYANCE. KILL HER." He was seeing the devil even though his eyes were closed. The devil simply put his hand over Jin's shoulder. "SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE. KILL HER." Devil's touch made his pulse hit the top. Now, everything was blurry. He couldn't even see Nina." "DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Jin. He pushed the devil . He was slowly calming down. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nina looking at him desperately. "Are you okay?" asked she. There was no sign of the devil. Jin was afraid. "I saw the devil." Nina jerked with the name of the devil. "It touched me." He was grabbing his shoulder from where the devil touched him. It was painful. He felt a burning sensation on the area. Nina looked perplexed. "I touched you there." She said. It looked like a third degree burn. Jin shrugged. "I saw the devil touch me there." He gulped. "I'm guessing it will hurt me until I give in." Nina looked at him pitifully. He never saw that expression before on her face. He felt nervous again. It was all too much. If Nina pitied him, he was in fact pathetic. "I don't need pity Nina, especially from you." Nina took a step back from him. Her face was stern. " What's that mean?" said she. "You're a psychopath, everyone knows that. If a psychopath feels sorry for me…" But he abruptly stopped. He had just realized what he said. Nina did not say a word. The expression on her face instantly vanished. "Thank you Jin." Said she and headed to the door. "I'll send an architect to redesign your apartment. Have a nice day." She left him alone in his room. "Nina?" Jin went after her. Nina did not answer. She was walking quickly to the elevator. " Nina, I'm sorry." She did not flinch. "That's not necessary sir. I'll be patrolling if you need me." She was in the elevator in no second. Jin knew that there was nothing he could do to make it up to her. He sighed and went back to his ruined living room. The architect was there just a little bit later. Jin left him alone to do his work and decided to go to his office.

This was an unusual day of course. He had sex with Anna Williams, he saw that Nina actually had feelings and he talked to the devil. He definitely felt anything but himself right now. He couldn't even depend on his sarcastic humor. He was upset that he hurt Nina. It was so hard to get under her skin, Jin hadn't imagined that his words could actually hurt her. What he needed now was to talk to someone, a friend. He was sitting in his office, all alone. He did not know how to mend Nina. He thought of Xiaoyu and wanted to call her from his heart. He couldn't. Because he knew she did not understand. She thought she could fix everything by love and she definitely was not fond of Nina. Also, the fact that Jin was using Alisa to protect him. She was not allowed to see her best friend, she must have been angry. He stopped thinking about her. It could not possibly end well. Besides he needed to talk to a man about Anna too. He thought about his uncle Lee. He was never serious, yet he was a genius when it came to women. At least Lee wouldn't care even if Jin tore the world apart. It was a surprise that he could manage anything. He called Lee immediately. When Lee picked up. He did not know what to say. Fortunately, Lee was never quiet so he didn't need to be talkative.

"Ahh." Said Lee. "My dear nephew, calling me. How may I help you?" He continued before letting him speak. "Although, I'm not completely sure If a peasant like me could be any help to an emperor conquering the world? "He was sarcastic like always. Jin smiled. "I may be a conqueror but it is you who conquer women." He made Lee laugh. "My nephew, having women problems?" said he. "And asking for my help? I'm impressed." Jin kept smiling. "Come over. I'll treat you right." Lee hung up. Jin expected him to be there. He looked at his cabinet. He had scotch. _"That should be enough."_ He thought. He prepared a visitor's pass from his work computer for his uncle. Normally, that would be Nina's job; however, given the circumstances Jin thought it was best if he did it himself. It wasn't even noon, yet it felt like a whole week. His computer alerted him when Lee arrived. He was ready. When Lee burst into creep his office to scare him, he was not scared at all. "Awww!" said Lee. "You were watching me like a?" Jin shrugged. "Have to, I managed to offend my righthand." Lee sat and made himself comfortable while he was pouring scotch down to his glass. Lee inspected the glass and was not satisfied. "Bit more…" he demanded. Jin couldn't help but smile. He poured some more scotch for him. Lee grabbed the glass immediately. "Broke much Lee?" asked Jin curiously. Lee merely smiled. "Yes, well… I currently may be deprived of these kinds of pleasures, but I manage." Jin smiled. Lee never seemed to be unhappy. "You're welcome here if you ever feel like coming back." Lee could only shrug. "I don't do well with the chain of command, dear nephew." He said. Jin laughed. "Yeah, well you don't do a very good job with leading either." Lee smiled. "Then, when are you people going to understand that I want to be left alone?" Jin smiled and finally took a sip of his scotch. Lee was already finished so he poured him some more scotch too. "So, what are your lady problems?" Jin knew it was going to come to this. However, he really did not feel like dealing with it right now. "I just kinda…" he gulped. "made some mistakes." Lee was sneering now. "What kind of mistakes?" Jin closed his eyes and decided to get it over with."I kinda slept with Anna Williams and offended my righthand." Lee sprayed all of his scotch to Jin's face. "WHAT?" he was still not his cool self. "YOU SLEPT WITH ANNA WILLIAMS?" Jin merely nodded. "Stop being so loud though… I don't want to annoy Nina even more." But Lee wasn't paying attention to Nina, the important part. "How was it?" asked he excitedly. Jin laughed. "Great. But that's not the iss-" Lee wasn't listening. "You're one lucky guy, you know that?" Jin rolled his eyes. "How did that even happen?" asked he curiously again." Jin shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know…" Lee rolled his eyes out too. "Just, stop being such a tightass once." Said he. Jin sighed. "I ran into her while getting Nina a birthday present." Lee was intrigued. "Nina? Birthday? When is it?" Jin combed his hair with his hands. "Today." He said woefully. "Just, stop interrupting me… Okay?" Lee stopped talking. Jin closed his eyes again. He told her that she followed him to give Nina a birthday present. He told Lee that she wasn't her usual self. He gulped. "So I asked her to have dinner with me. We just really wanted to get away from it all for one day. It was a friendly dinner to be honest. She told me about some of her past… Some of their past… I told her somethings. I don't know, all of a sudden I found myself holding her hand. She asked how long it had been since I have been with someone. It just kinda… Developed after that… I rejected her at first… I don't want to pass on the devil gene. I just don't want to take any risks. But she was just pleasant, I couldn't resist. We came back here… In the morning she was gone." Lee was surprised. "I really just can't believe that you had sex with Anna Williams…" Jin shrugged. Lee took a deep breath. "I worked with Anna, you know." He said carefully. Jin was watching him. "She constantly flirted with me, played me. But whenever I made a move she rejected me." He shrugged. "I still enjoyed her…" he seemed sad for the first time. Jin felt guilty. Apparently he found a wound. "Sorry…" said Lee. "I really can't imagine her having sex with you after you reject her." Jin felt awful now. "Lee, I didn't know that…" he gulped. "I'm sorry." Lee didn't care. He demanded some more scotch. He chugged it with ease. "She's in love with my father." Jin bowed his head. "I imagine, that is why she never…" but he never finished that sentence. Lee merely laughed at him. "What? Kazuya?" he asked giggling. But Jin was serious. "That's just weird." Said Lee now understanding that Jin was serious. This was not like them. They would usually fight or train together. This was the first time they treated each other like humans who have feelings. They both noticed how unusual this was. When Jin caught his uncles eyes, they started laughing together. "Well, dear nephew…" he said being his usual self again. "What is your problem then?" Jin was caught off guard. "My problem is Nina." He spilled the beans. Lee was listening. Jin chugged the scotch this time. "Anna gave me a present to give her sister because she was concerned." Lee rolled his eyes. "You told me that already. Get to the point."

Jin sighed and looked out of the window. "Right." He said. "Well… When I gave it to Nina this morning. She went complete berserk on me. She wouldn't let me speak, she just tried to beat me. She thought I killed Anna to get it. She smashed me through the glass… So I sensed the devil because of the pain, I shouldn't fight anymore, you know… Aggression makes it worse. She noticed, and it was the first time she was ever compassionate with me. When she touched me, I saw the devil, it burned me." He showed Lee his scar on his shoulder. Lee was intrigued. "Wow." He said getting closer. "That's a real burn mark." Jin shrugged. "I'm guessing it will hurt me until I give in." Lee sighed. "Did you hurt her?" Jin looked down. "A little bit… But… I yelled at her. I was too annoyed by the devil… And I called her a psychopath. She was offended… It was her birthday Lee.. What is wrong with me? I just wanted to do something nice, instead I smashed her into the ground, yelled at her and called her a psychopath." When he was finished Lee burst into laughing. Jin was confused. "I'm sorry , I'm sorry." He said quickly covering his mouth. "It's hilarious." Jin was annoyed. Lee couldn't stop laughing. "You forgot you fucked her sister too." Jin cracked a smile. "Stop it… I'm serious." Lee stopped laughing but he was still giggling. Jin was desperate. "Lee, come on." Lee was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Okay." He said. "Fine." Jin poured him some more scotch but he refused. "I won't be able to find home nephew." He said. Jin drank some anyways. "You want my advice?" asked Lee looking interested. Jin nodded. Lee got up. "Apologize to her. And treat her right. Even if she rejects you. Even if she does not seem interested. Take her out, apologize, tell her it was the devil. Just give her some life. It's Nina for fucks sake, does she ever do anything but work? It won't be easy but you'll see." Jin sighed. He knew deep inside that Nina wouldn't want to see him. Lee was staring at his blank face. "Come on, get up. Let's go buy her a dress." Jin was confused. "A dress?" Lee approved. "And some flowers." He added hastily. Jin started laughing. "Lee, this is not a date." Lee shrugged. "That's irrelevant. She's still a woman. Women like this stuff. Just treat her right." He said. "Come on." He repeated. Jin reached for his coat and his keys to the Lamborghini. "This better be quick."


	4. The birthday

Jin returned to Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters after a nice shopping session with Lee. Apparently, he was even more experienced then he thought. When Jin approached a gorgeous red dress, he stopped him stating it would remind her of Anna even more. A silk red dress was Anna's signature look. Jin already had slept with her… Therefore, he should have avoid anything like that. Lee advised a tight satin navy dress with a beautiful slit across the leg. Time did not pass that day. It was still considerably early. Jin didn't know where Nina was, however he did not want to call her. The building was too big for him to check every place possible. He hoped she would be in her office and headed there. He felt very nervous. When he knocked she told him to come in with a stern voice, not expecting him. When she saw Jin, she did not say anything at first glance. She seemed a little bit disappointed. "Is there a problem, sir?" asked she waiting for Jin to talk. Jin took a deep breath. Sat on a chair and looked her in the eyes. "I want to apologize Nina. For my behavior this morning." Nina showed no emotion. "That's not necessary sir." She said. She returned to her work and started disregarding Jin again.

"But it is. We had fun this morning. Didn't we… I should have been more clear about the pin." He gulped. Nina raised her head. Jin closed his eyes. "When you smashed me through that glass… Pain made me feel the devil and it was too strong. When you touched me, I saw him… I was angry and fearful… I never meant to call you a psychopath. I don't think you are… I'm sorry." He was hesitant but he made eye contact. Nina's cold blue eyes were piercing through his bright chocolate ones. She didn't say anything. Jin sighed. "Just let me take you out tonight." Nina cut the eye contact and turned to her computer. "I have important work to finish off and need to patrol tonight, sir. I can't go out." Jin frowned. "You're off duty tonight, regardless of my dinner offer… You're not going to work on your birthday. I'm telling you this as your boss." She didn't seem like she cared. Jin tried her one more time. "I'm asking you out as a friend. I just want to make my friend feel good on her birthday. I didn't make a good start, did I? Please, just have dinner with me." Nina was still silent. Jin took a deep breath. He was stern this time. "You're going to have dinner Nina, might as well eat with me." He said. "We can talk about our plans against Kazuya?! He said smiling with an enthusiastic voice. Jin could swear he saw her crack a smile. "Fine." She said. "What time?" Jin smiled. Lee was right. She was a woman after all. He gave her the bag he was carrying. "Wear this." He said. "And wear your hair down." She rolled her eyes. "Jin…" reacted she. He smiled, it was comforting to hear her say his name instead of sir. "Please." He said kindly. "I will pick you up from your room at 7 o'clock sharp. She merely nodded. Jin triumphantly left her office. He was at least carrying some of his plans.

Jin was ready to pick her up. He broomed his hair one last time in the mirror. He was looking sharp with a tuxedo. He picked up purple roses that Lee chose for her. It was completing her signature look according to him, her sexy purple uniform. His apartment was still undone, he got ready in the office. He understood that women may need longer time to get ready. He waited for a couple minutes to pass time in his office. It was only kind to be fashionably late. It was ten passed seven when he showed up at her door, knocking gently. She didn't make him wait. She was ready to go. She looked absolutely wonderful. Her beautiful physique was showing through the tight dress. She wore her hair down like Jin asked her to do. He was impressed. "Wow…" he said with a soft voice. "You look beautiful." She looked at the clock turning her head against him. "You're late." She mumbled. Jin smiled. "I was trying to give you more time to get ready." He said apologizing. "Clearly you didn't need it." Nina smiled clumsily this time. Jin gave her the flowers. She stood awkwardly holding the flowers for a moment. "Thanks." She said. "But what do I do with these?" Jin couldn't help but laugh at her inexperience. "Maybe put them in some water?" She carried them inside hurrying. Jin followed her without her permission. "This will do." He said picking up the vase that was standing in in the corner. "Put some water in it." She smelled them after she was done. "They are pretty." She said with a weird look on her face. "I'm not fond of pretty but they make me feel nice. Thank you." Jin smiled and took her hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late." She let him keep her hand. Jin was surprised because she always had been very reserved before. They took the elevator to reach the parking lot. Jin's black Lamborghini was in front of them. He helped her get in. She looked like a beautiful swan in his front seat. Jin smiled and got in. He was almost proud that she was sitting next to him. "I'm really glad that you agreed to have dinner with me." Nina didn't answer. But she looked into his eyes through his mirror. Jin did not know if this was a good idea. Nevertheless, he hoped it would go smoothly. "I'm sorry I overreacted when you gave me her present. I never thought she would ever give it to me… I couldn't imagine otherwise." When Jin looked at her face, there were no apparent emotion. It still felt like she was sincere. Jin knew she would not say it if she hadn't meant it. "It's alright Nina… I probably deserved it." Nina smiled for the first time. "For sleeping with my sister?" asked she. "Nina…" bellowed he feeling awful. His eye pupils were dilated. He presumed that she wasn't aware of the situation. It felt like she forgot with rage. The Nina Jin knew, would never have let it go. He was getting ready for a lecture. He was extremely tense.

"Relax Jin." Nina warned him. They were on the road. He didn't say anything, and concentrated on driving. When they arrived he clumsily escorted Nina out. They were greeted as VIP guests. Jin didn't know what to do. She didn't seem mad, but this was Nina. Jin was never successful at reading her emotions. He was grateful with the quick service when they were handed out the menus. He quickly hid behind it. Nina watched him being tortured smilingly. He was feeling her eyes upon himself. When the waiter arrived again he asked for the most expensive red wine they had. He ordered the steak for himself and Nina. Nina didn't make a noise until now. "You really thought I didn't know?" said she sneering. He was sweating. It felt extremely hot in the restaurant. "I'm so sorry." Said he. "I didn't plan it… I never meant to be with anyone let alone Anna…" Nina looked sympathetic and patted him on the arm. "Relax Jin…" said she. "We've been working for a long time now…" She smiled. "I've never seen you getting lucky with someone. I know she can be irresistible when she wants to be." Said she with a fading smile. "Trust me… I know." Her voice was not so confident now. Jin knew what she talked about. Anna told him how he stole her first love and how Nina got the way she is… "You've never been like this with me before." Nina smiled. "Wasn't I your friend? That's what you said." Jin smiled. "Yeah, I should have noticed… You're not calling me sir." Nina smiled seductively. Jin felt the shivers. There was something about her. She smiled rarely. When she did… The whole world seemed pointless. "Don't get your hopes up, it's only for tonight." Said she. Jin sulked. "Come on Nina." Nina shrugged. "A professional relationship between us will benefit both of us Jin." He wasn't happy. He didn't want a professional relationship. He wanted a friend. Nina understood him. Nina was there for him. Nina beared his bullshit. Nina made clever plans with him. She was the most capable fighter Jin saw. She made Jin feel safe. Jin took a sip from his wine in silence. Nina brushed her foot against his leg. "It's my birthday. I'd rather your attention here." Pointed she herself. Jin couldn't help but smile. Their meals arrived. They started their dinner in peace. It wasn't going as Jin expected. He was completely grateful.

"What was Lee doing in the building today?" asked Nina curiously as they were eating. "Ahhhh… You saw him huh?" said he, scratching the back of his head. She smiled. "It's my job to do so." Jin smiled. "I asked for help. I wanted to mend my relationship with you. He's a smart guy when it comes to women." Nina rolled her eyes. Jin smiled again. "You've got to give him credit, here we are having a nice night." Nina rolled her eyes again but Jin could tell she was smiling slightly. It was nice talking to Nina like that.

When they were over with their dinners, there was an awkward silence between them. Jin didn't know what to say. She was still watching over him, slightly intoxicated. He poured her some more wine, just to have. She was smiling at his every gesture. He started to listen to the music uncomfortably. It was almost like a lullaby in Jin's ears. "Would you like to dance?" he asked quickly. He couldn't even believe himself for a second. What was he thinking? She was going to crush him.

That night kept surprising Jin over and over again. She didn't deny him the opportunity. She seemed confused, but she was cooperative. He took her hand before she could change her mind and dragged her to the dance floor. When Jin grabbed her waist she was shaken slightly. She probably did not expect him to be so close to her. "Is everything alright Nina?" he asked. "I can move away if I'm bothering you." Nina blushed slightly. "No, it's alright." Jin was sneering now. Nina was intrigued. "What?" she asked. Jin grabbed her slightly harder while leading her. She wasn't doing a bad job, following his steps. He caressed her hair. "Oh, you know…" he said torturing her. "I just made Nina Williams blush." Nina sulked and suddenly stepped on his foot. "Oops.." Jin knew this was on purpose. He didn't mind and just laughed. "Oh well…" He really liked touching her body. Jin really missed a woman's touch. He started to realize that the other night wasn't enough for him. After 2 years of being single and depriving himself from the best years of his life, he started to notice that his body was not cooperating with his mind. He was still young. He was only 21. He looked at Nina curiously. "Nina?" he asked. He didn't even know how old she was. She raised her eyes at him. "How old are you?" She laughed. "I thought, you weren't supposed to ask women that." She said. Jin looked away. He was kind of feeling embarrassed. She smiled in the end. "Biologically I turned 24 today. Biographically I turned 43." Jin felt weird. A woman twice his age was turning him on. He felt very guilty about that too and quickly shut off his mind. "Happy birthday." He said again. "No matter what your age is, you're still the best looking gal around." She smiled dangerously. The expensive wine was starting to affect them both. "That was some wine." Said she . The smile she put on was finally fading. Jin twirled her around. "Lucky we have some more." She was very pleasant. It was odd seeing such a hardass in girly clothes, being pleasant. "I'm having a really good time." The song was over now. Jin escorted him back to the table and poured her some more wine. They didn't speak for a while and listened to good music. Alcohol was taking over Jin's decision mechanism now. He got up and moved his chair closer to Nina. His head was spinning a little bit. Nina smiled vaguely. "I thought you were supposed sit over there." She said pointing at his old spot. He sneered and shushed her. "I wanted to be close to you." He whispered in her ear. Surprisingly, she didn't actually stop him. "What for?" she whispered as well. Jin clapped his hand. A cake came towards their table from the kitchen. She smiled. When she was about blow out the candles Jin stopped her. "Uh-uh… Make a wish first." She rolled her eyes. "I wish…" Jin put his finger against her lips. "It won't come true if you tell me dear." She rolled her eyes again. And blew out the candles. Jin never knew whether she made a wish or not. After she cut the cake he clapped his hands again and the servers brought Nina her present. She looked intrigued. "What is this?" asked her to Jin while taking the box from the server. It seemed like a jewellery box. It was covered in pearls. Jin smiled. "That is your present." She frowned. She hadn't opened the present yet. "You already got me a present." Jin shrugged. "That was from Anna, this is from me." She was surprised. She clumsily opened the box. She was looking at his mother's knife in bewilderment. Jin gulped. "It was really hard choosing you a gift. You're not an ordinary girl. Then I decided I had the present all along." He looked at her with the most affection he could. "This is a family heirloom. It was my mom's knife. I've never been a knife guy. But I know someone who loves knives." She was in shock. She was speechless. "Jin…" said she with difficulty. Her eyes were tearing up. She closed them immediately. "I can't… I can't take this." Jin held her hand. "I want you to." He took a pause. "You're the only friend I have for a while. As much as you tell me you're not my friend. As much as you indicate that I'm only your boss…" His eyes were tearing up too. "You are… I want you to be. You understand me better than anyone." She held his hand. "I want to be professional because I didn't want to make anything complicated. It's easier to obey because I'm getting paid instead of loving you or respecting you." This was odd coming from Nina. But they were honest with each other today. "Please take it Nina. I can't think of anyone worthier. Just something to remember me by." She gulped too. "Jin…" she said a with tear falling down to her chin. He instinctively wiped her face with his thumb. "Will you take it?" She smiled and nodded. "I'm really tired. Can we go home?" she asked. He was more than willing to go home. The valet went to get his car back and they got up. His black Lamborghini was awaiting them in front of the restaurant. He wasn't sure if he were feeling to well to be driving but he got behind the wheel anyways. She closed her eyes as soon as they were in. He wasn't sure whether she was sleeping but he drove to Mishiba Zaibatsu. They were soon home. He noticed she wasn't sleeping when they parked the car. She got out quickly and took her present from the back of the car. Jin decided he was going to walk her to her apartment. They took the elevator. And got out on Nina's floor. Jin followed her to her room. She didn't make a complaint. Jin didn't want to leave when they arrived. He thought it would be asking too much if he came in. He leaned in for a hug. Surprisingly, she let him. She smiled. "Thank you. I had a really good time." And kissed him on the cheek. Jin was extremely shocked. "Wow." He said involuntarily. "I did not see that coming." She opened the door. "Is your apartment done?" asked she before going in." He gulped. "Not yet…" he said. "Where are you going?" asked she curiously. "To my office. A little work, a little sleep." He mumbled clumsily. She opened the door wide open. "Come in." she said. Jin was hesitant. He did not want to cross her lines. "Nina…" he said without knowing the second sentence. "Come on in." she resisted. He sighed. "We're pretty drunk. I don't want you to wake up and kick my ass for crossing your lines." She smiled. "I'm not drunk. I know what I'm doing. Come on in." she said for the third time. She reached his arm. "It's easier to protect you when you're here, right besides me. Just come on." They smiled at each other. They were polite enough. Jin came in happily. Nina went to put the box in her room. Jin sat on her couch. Examining her apartment. He never really came here after he gave her the place. He let her decorate it the way she wants.. Jin noticed it wasn't as big as Jin's. It was pretty nice. The couch was wine colored and Jin liked it. There was a big flat screen in front of it. Behind the couch there was a big kitchen with a nice glass table. She had a beautiful view out of her living room. He was gazing.

She came in rather quickly. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" asked she sitting right besides him. "I thought you were tired." He said smiling. Nina shrugged leaning on her back. "I don't know. I never had a sleepover. What do people do when they have sleepovers?" Jin started laughing. It was indeed a sleepover. They were only friends. Jin had no other purpose. "What's so funny?" she asked indignantly. Jin stopped laughing abruptly. "Nothing, I just… I never thought we were having a sleepover but we are. 2 adults…" he sighed. "Last time I had a sleepover I was 14. We stayed up, talked about girls and played a bunch of videogames." She looked confused. "Do you want to do that?" Jin smiled. "No…" he said. "We were just kids.." There was an awkward silence. "I guess most adult sleepovers end up with sex now."Jin sneered at her, enjoying the fact that she'd be uncomfortable. Nina smiled. "In that case you had a sleepover with my sister last night." Jin felt awful. "Nina…" he said his voice trembling. Nina did not seem to mind. "Relax Jin." Said she just like in the car. "Do you have any clothes?" asked he nonchalantly, he was trying to change the subject as well. "I don't want to sleep in my tux." Nina laughed. "No, sorry. I don't have any clothes for men." Jin sighed. And removed his jacket and his bow. Nina got up and went to get her watch. "I will order them here." She said. "What do you need?" He felt stupid for not thinking of it. "Just some pajama bottoms." He said. In seconds maids fetched them what they ordered.

Jin gladly removed his shirt and while he was ready to remove his pants Nina stopped him. She was laughing. "What are you doing?" Jin was confused. "Just changing?" She rolled her eyes and left. "Don't be a flasher." Jin found that weird. In the morning he welcomed her in nothing but a towel, but underwear was out of bounds? He let her leave the room before he put on his pajama bottoms. Nina came out of her room with nothing but a lose shirt on. Jin could see her underwear. "So you're allowed to show underwear and I'm not?" She shrugged while getting on the couch. "You're the highly attractive one." She said. "You know, you managed to screw my sister. She's only impressed by the best." Jin sighed. She wasn't going to let that one go. "You're aware that I'm still your boss?" He said. "I can forbid you to talk about this." Then she smiled. "I can resign. You wanted a friend. I can be only a friend. And talk about it as much as I want." Jin laughed. "How kind of you." He was starting to feel a lot closer to Nina. He was already physically attracted to her. He didn't want to like her too. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked abruptly. She seemed lively. It was so not Nina. "Yeah, it would be great." Answered Jin. She got up and started her coffee maker. She was leaning against the counter while waiting. She looked beautiful. He sighed again. She raised him an eyebrow. "Do you want me to be honest?" She looked intrigued. She filled the machine with coffee and started to wait. "Tell me." She said turning her behind to him. Jin sighed again. "You really are attractive and you're not even aware how attractive you are." He didn't know what else to say. "You're a good friend and my right hand. I don't think of you that way. At least I try not to… I respect you. But it's really hard." He let off some steam. "I'm still young… You excite me, as much as I'm ashamed of it…" Nina turned her front again. She was smiling dangerously again. "You want me?" Jin layed flat on her couch. "I don't know Nina." He said quickly. "I guess I want everyone that's attractive to me…" he gulped and hid his face. "I'm still 21. I want to have sex. I want to have sex a lot." He couldn't believe the words escaping his mouth. It was inappropriate. He blamed the wine. She started laughing. "You just had sex. Yesterday. I'm sure it was good too, I could hear your moans." Jin was really embarrassed. "You're not serious." He said with a scarlet face. Nina laughed. "Yeah I heard you. You kept me awake all night. Then I went to sleep in my living room." Jin was mortified. "Oh god…" he said looking at the ground. "That's what she said." Said Nina laughing and poured some coffee for him and herself. Jin couldn't even look in her eyes now. He had just admit he would love to bone Nina and now this… Nina reached his arm folding her legs. "It's fine." She sipped her coffee. "You're usually highly sarcastic. I've seen you shrug off worse without getting embarrassed. What's with you?" He sighed. "I just wanted to get away from it all. I guess this is how I'm like." Nina kept drinking her coffee. "It's all okay. Like you said, you're 21. It's fine what you're feeling." Jin reached for his coffee. "It's okay to want to have sex today, right after you had sex yesterday too. How long has it been since the last time anyway?" Jin shrugged. "I never had sex after I learned about my devil gene. I was only 19 when I learned. Before that… I wasn't… I was just a teenager… Didn't have sex that often." She sighed. "Why abstinence anyway? It doesn't even make sense…" Jin took a big sip out of his coffee. "I can't risk passing on the gene." She rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of birth control?" Jin sighed. "It's never 100% safe. Is it?." Nina didn't say anything. Jin was curious. "Nina have you ever?" Nina started laughing. "Jin, I have a son! You know Steve better than I do…" It was the first time Jin ever heard her acknowledging she had a son. She got pregnant during crayogenic sleep… They never knew the father and Nina refused to have a bond with him. Jin didn't want to bug her with questions about her son. "When was your last time?" Nina gulped. "It's been a little over 20 years." She said. Jin tried really hard not laugh. It was his own direction. He was actually trying hard not to laugh at his own path. "Sex probably have changed since your last time." Nina started laughing and punched his arm. "Probably." She said. "I was busy with Anna. Never had time for men." Jin shrugged. "Haven't you missed it? At all?" She blushed slightly. "I only had sex once. It wasn't that great. He cheated on me. I hated men for a while. Jin knew the whole story. She didn't want to embarrass her. He kept quiet and didn't ask further questions. He got up and put his phone into Nina's Dock. He was looking for something romantic: " Can't Help falling in love by Elvis Presley." He reached out to her. She smiled but rolled her eyes. She still took his hand. Jin pulled her as close as he could. She rested her head on his chest while swinging gracefully. This was nice. Jin wasn't expecting anything from her. But just to be like that… It was nice. Nina was human… Nina had feelings. It was very graceful indeed. He could smell her beautiful blonde locks. Who would know that they would smell like strawberry?

The song was over quickly Jin wished it never was over. But it was now replaced by another Elvis song: Jailhouse Rock which wasn't such a romantic song. It got Nina going though. She seemed cheerful. She started swinging as soon as it started. Jin laughed at her. Nina did not seem to care. "Oh come on. You know how to dance!" she was screaming her lungs out. She couldn't contain herself. It was new to Jin seeing her like that."No, I don't. Not like that." said Jin. He was looking at her seeming interested. "Oh Everyone knows these moves. How can you not know it?" Nina was dancing like a crazy person. Jin could not stop smiling." Yeah! Everyone, who was young 20 years ago." Nina stopped dancing abruptly. "Oh…" said she. Her smile faded. "I keep forgetting that 20 years of my life has been stolen." She stopped the music. "Yeah, I guess everything is different." Jin held her hand apprehensively. "Hey…" said he. "You okay?" She nodded and curled around in her chair. Jin rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say :"Teach me."

She looked amused. "What?" H e stood up, gave his hand to her and played the music again. He pulled her arm to make her get up. "Teach me." He whispered her ear. "And I'll teach you a current dance." She smiled and got up. "Okay, well. This in't too hard. Just move fast." She started gliding on the floor. Jin laughed and took her lead. "This is fun." He said. She screamed again. "Of course it is, I'm doing it." Jin never saw this side of her. He was more than glad that he asked her out. When the song was over he could swear that Nina was giggling. She threw herself to the chair, clearly out of breath. Jin did not leave her alone. He just went to his phone, he was going to teach her to dance to a current song. It was only hard choosing the song. He wanted to touch her all over. He took advantage of the situation. He turned on the weeknd and looked at Nina. "Now, I believe, is my turn." Nina got up again. "This is too slow." Said she sulking. Jin didn't regard her complaint and placed his hands on her waist. "Move your hips." Said he moving his own. She started doing what he said. And Jin's hands reshaped her movements. "This is boring." She said smiling. Jin turned her around in an instant. He pressed her against his own body. He had what he wanted. Both of them were moving their hips. His strong arms closed her arms. His head was resting on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear. "Is it still boring?" asked he. Nina did not answer. Jin couldn't see her face. She didn't stop him, he took that as a good sign. He really wanted to land a kiss on her smooth neck. It smelled really nice, like vanilla. When the song was over, he had a hard time letting her go. She seemed uncomfortable. He sat on the sofa and stared at her. "What?" he demanded. She shrugged. "What Nina?" he demanded with a stern voice. "Nothing." Said she. "It was just, too close for me." Jin sighed. "I think I've been closer to you, especially when we're fighting." He was starting to regret his choice. Was it too much? Was he pushed his luck? Did he ruin everything? She rolled her eyes at him looking almost disgusted. " Yeah, sure…." She said throwing herself to her couch. Jin saw that she tried to cover her legs, a little more. She didn't seem as comfortable as before. "But you don't poke my butt doing it." She added with a voice so low that it was almost silent. Jin went scarlet again and looked down. He didn't even notice he was hard, he was lost in the moment. "Oh…" he said. It made everything worse. "I'm sorry. I never noticed it." He covered himself with a pillow he took from the couch. Nina gulped. "It's late." Said she. Getting up. "I'll bring you some sheets and a pillow." Jin was more than embarrassed. He got up after her. "Nina, please." He said. His voice was trembling. He regretted his choices deeply. He tried to use Nina to his benefit. It was indeed, disgusting.

"I… I didn't mean to, I didn't even notice it." Nina was already in her room getting his stuff from her wardrobe. "Yet…" she said looking down at his crotch. "You don't seem to regret it." Jin sighed. "I can't control it, no one can." Nina however, had it with him. She placed her hands on her hips forgetting about the sheets. "For fucks sake Jin, you slept with my sister yesterday and now…" She was getting scarlet, it definitely did not suit her usual cool tone. "Now, you're poking me with your little poking device. How am I supposed to feel about this?" Her hair was messed up now and she was breathing irregularly. "It's not my poking device Nina." Said Jin uneasily. " And, it certainly isn't little." He screwed up. He shouldn't have made jokes about it now, It wasn't appropriate, It didn't suit the mood. He felt that he fucked up everything he touched. He was right. His stupid joke was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Nina jumped on him. It was almost a reflex for Jin to pin her down to the bed. "I'm sorry." Said he. "I just tried to make you laugh." Nina kicked him. "Let me go!" said she. "I've got the upper hand, You can't escape." When she tried to kick him one more time, Jin felt it would be best if he laid down on her. He was heavier than her. Even though she was freakishly strong, there was no getting out of it. She was still struggling. He sighed. "I know that you're angry and you have every right to be." Said he piercing her bright blue eyes. "What I did was terrible and I feel ashamed for what I did." He closed his eyes. "I'm very attracted to you. I'm sorry, I just am. I don't think of you that way, I don't have feelings for you and I promise you I won't develop feelings which may bother you." He was nervous. He relieved his grip on her as she stopped struggling. "But you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Tonight was… Perfect… You were stunning, I had so much fun with you. I got a little caught up and I'm sorry." He lifted his grip on her completely. He was still on her but she could get rid of him whenever she wanted to. "Please forgive me." When he finished he saw tears piling up in her eyes. "Oh god." Said he. This was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Nina never cried. Not when she was hurt, not when she killed and not when she hurt someone. She was the toughest thing in the planet. Jin hurried himself to the kitchen and brought some tissues to her bedroom. He helped her up and handed her a tissue. "I'm so sorry." He said, caressing her hair. "I never meant to make you cry." She dried her eyes but they were wet again in a second. "Do you need a hug?" She shook her head sideways. "I'm sorry." She said. "You just… Hit a nerve." Jin knew what she was talking about and he didn't say anything out of respect. He caressed her hair again. "You're human Nina, you don't need to apologize for crying." Nina didn't look him in the eyes. "It makes me weak." He held her hand. "It makes you human." He was smiling but she never saw. "You manage to look beautiful even when you're crying. It breaks my heart, honestly." She smiled this time. "Am I beautiful Jin?" Jin squeezed her hand that he was holding. "Yeah, you are. The most beautiful girl I've ever known." She giggled for a second and squeezed back. "Thank you." He embraced her for a second. Then got up at his feet. "Hey, thanks for everything but I think I'm just going to head back to my office." He was really embarrassed for everything and clearly made her extremely uncomfortable about their little situation.

She got to her feet too. "Oh?" she said. She sounded disappointed. "Yeeaah…" said he scratching his head. "I embarrassed myself enough for the day. I'll see you tomorrow for more." She laughed and wiped the last tears off of her face. "You're fine. Thank you for everything. This was the nicest night I've ever had." He smiled and headed for the door until he heard his name: "Jin." She was standing just a couple steps further from him. "If you can…" She gulped. "And If you want too…" She seemed uncomfortable again. Jin smiled at her. He thought for a second if she'd ask him to stay a little more. "I mean, I had fun tonight and your office isn't cozy…" She gulped. It was really troubling to talk. Jin realized that he was right all along. He decided to help her. "Nina, is it okay if I stayed the night?" She smiled and nodded. "I'm tired." She said. "Are you tired?" He nodded. He was amazed by her attitude. Apparently, she was grateful. He went to her bedroom with her and got the sheets along with the pillow. She looked at him with a curious look on her face, one that Jin never saw before. "You can sleep here." Said she slowly. "You already felt me and like you said, we've been close. There is no harm in sleeping in an actual bed." He smiled. He knew she needed comfort and he did not argue. He felt that it was not the wisest decision but he certainly didn't want to hurt her. "Which side is yours?" She scratched her head. "Middle." She mumbled. Jin laughed and went to the left side of the bed and got under the covers. "Come then." He said. She got in carefully. He could hear her heartbeat from a mile away. "Just, come here." Said he pulling her towards herself. "This is normal, okay?" said he resting her head on his own chest. "This is for one night only, and it doesn't mean anything. We can be as professional as you want starting tomorrow." She seemed much more comfortable now. She let herself go. "Thank you." She mumbled. She was listening to Jin. She laid her head on Jin's chest and embraced him tightly. He was free of any thought crossing his mind now. He could watch the world burn, and not care if he had Nina with him.


	5. The Knife

Jin woke up the other day to find Nina sleeping on his chest peacefully. He didn't have his phone with him, He tried to look at the time. He saw a wall clock through the open door and wiped his eyes before trying to focus on it. It was almost nine o'clock. They were up until three, so he wasn't surprised. He knew Nina would freak out if he woke her. Her shift was about to start. He didn't want to wake her. He just laid there caressing her hair, falling asleep with her again.

When he woke up for the second time, he realized Nina was still out for good. He smiled and caressed her hair again. She felt it, she was waking up. "Good morning silly." Said he smiling as he stopped caressing her hair. It was already noon. They had slept in, and it had felt great for Jin. She pulled herself from his naked chest. She was still rubbing her eyes. "Who knew you would be so innocent when you wake up? You still haven't kicked my butt for calling you silly." She threw a soft punch at his arm. "There you go." Said Jin laughing. "What time is it?"she asked finally. Jin sighed. "It's noon." It was like he expected. She jumped out of her bed. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She was pacing up and down. Jin got up and held her shoulder. "It's fine. I woke up three hours ago, I could have woken you up but I didn't." She was panicking and Jin held her. "Nina, it's fine." She got out of his grip soon enough. "I'll just work until midnight today and patrol throughout the night." He was about to be drained, she was her usual self again. He just rolled his eyes and talked to her sternly. He didn't think he would have to do it this short after their night together. "You will not. Just do whatever you have to do today and It's fine, if there were something important, I'd tell you. We're still waiting the news on the labs, there is nothing you can do. Understood?" said he rapidly. He didn't even look her in the eye now. Nina was Nina and there was no changing her. There was only, a lot of alcohol. Nina stopped for a second and looked at him in the eye. She was filled with frustration. "I thought, you wanted me to be your friend." She was standing still. Jin was caught off guard. "What?" he said in shock. "Nina, you told me you want to be professional. I was just trying to…" She rolled her eyes. "Save it." Jin was frustrated. Jin thought they could be friends, but she was still the same when they woke up. Then when she got, what she had asked… She was unhappy? It didn't make sense to him. "What is wrong with you? I've been nothing but patient. You told me this, you asked for this." He held her on the wrists. She tried to fight him off but he was again, too strong. She didn't say a word but Jin was squeezing too hard. "Please let me go." Said she softly. When Jin let go of her wrists, she started rubbing them. "I'm sorry the lines are blurred." Said she looking down. "I don't have much friends. You're my boss. It's hard being friends and getting orders from them at the same time. It doesn't feel friendly." Jin sighed. He didn't blame her, It was too much for only a day. "Okay, just take the day off." He got up from the bed. "Take a shower and come up to my apartment." He added on the side. "I'm not ordering, I'm requesting." She nodded. And headed her bathroom. Jin was now alone in the bedroom, and he found that, best thing to do was to leave and take a shower as soon as possible.

He was just out of shower and someone was knocking on his door. He knew who was behind it. He welcomed her to the apartment and asked for a moment to put something on. He got ready for a talk in the shower. He kept saying that Nina was his friend yesterday, however, he could not afford her to be like this. He knew he was going to be a jackass to her. But was there any choice? He poured his heart out to her out of loneliness. He forgot how lonely she was too. It was too much to give her the kind of bond she desired right now. He couldn't get attached to her. Not enough to endanger their professional relationship… He was indeed a jackass… He even slept with her to comfort her. What did he expect? She wasn't great at controlling her emotions. He couldn't afford that right now… It was all such a trouble. He didn't want her to develop feelings for himself.

He was hungry, he was going to have breakfast. "I'm going to order some breakfast here; do you need anything?" he yelled from the bedroom. She yelled back. "Yeah, I haven't had breakfast yet." He slowly took his phone and ordered breakfast for two from the maids. Jin felt like he was going to break up with her. They had nothing together and yet, this seemed that awkward. When they were waiting their breakfast, Jin decided to make some coffee. Nina got the door when their breakfast was delivered. Everything was ready now. Jin didn't know if he had to have the talk after the breakfast or before. They sat face to face. It was however, so silent that neither one of them could look at the other in the eye. Nina took a bite from her bagel. He started eating after she did. "So…" said he gulping. "I messed up, right?" He tried to wear a clumsy smile on his face. It was taking forever. He could see from her expression that she was getting annoyed. She didn't answer him. She got up and walked to the fridge to get some milk. She brought the milk poured some over her coffee and returned the milk. "I never saw you drinking your coffee with milk." said Jin. He felt that she was avoiding him and buying some time. She just shrugged hanging on to her coffee. "I felt like adding milk." He sighed. "I need to know what you want or what you expect from me." Said he returning to the topic. It was definitely the most difficult meal he's ever had. She was indifferent. "I don't want or expect anything from you." She was slowly drinking her coffee. She stopped touching her bagel. "Eat your bagel." He said sternly. Nina acted like she hadn't even heard him. He held her hand but she quickly retracted it. "I don't." she said sternly this time. "You just said you wanted to be friends and then…" Jin wanted this to be quick as possible. He didn't want her to continue. "Not that close friends Nina." He said rapidly. She now had let her coffee go. "Not that close friends, huh?" said she. She was frowning. Jin tried to smile. "No.. Not that close…" She was looking at him with disgust. "You understood me in a way no one else could. I shouldn't care about friends or lovers at the moment. I only care about destroying the gene. You understood that better than any of my friends. You didn't try to convince me that I have good in me or whatever. You only cared about money. And you've been beyond a big help. I mean… Of course I like you. I like you a lot and want to think of you as a friend. But I need you. I need you more than a friend. I can't dump you as an employee because… You never let your feelings darken your vision. You never trust me or anyone else and that's why you're always so good. I can't risk to endanger our professional relationship." She pushed her coffee in front of him. "Cut the crap, will you?" she said looking at him with rage. She got up. "It's fine." She said shaking her head. "I don't need an explanation. Obviously, I only cared about the money." Jin looked at her with much discomfort. "From now on, I'll be strictly professional. You can order me around as much as you want." She said ,looking at him like she wanted to spit in his face. Jin couldn't tell if she was mad or numb. Nonetheless, she felt more dangerous than ever. She headed to the door leaving Jin with the dishes but then she stopped. She stopped and stared at Jin.

"From now on…" she said sternly. "You are no longer welcomed to my apartment." Jin was surprised to hear that but he settled. It was only fair to him for being such a jackass to her. she continued. "If you need me and that is for work purposes, not stupid excuses like my birthday, just call me, do not visit me in my apartment." She said. "Ever." Was added to the end. That was reasonable too. It hurt inside, but Jin could go on. It made more sense, if anything else. They'd be a lot safer. She continued aggressively. "Since, I'm here for the money, I want a 40% raise and weekends-off." She walked closer to him. Jin knew this was payback. He didn't mind the money. "Take whatever you want Nina." He said. "I never liked that you always worked on the weekends. You deserve whatever you ask for. I'm grateful you're still here." To his surprise, his compliance with her requests only seemed to get her more annoyed with him. He didn't know what was going on, but it was obvious he was messing it up. "One more thing." She said patiently as he nodded. "I'm going to address you as sir and you're going to call me Ms. Williams or just Williams. If I hear you call me Nina again, I'll quit." She crossed her arms. "Strictly professional is this in my book. If you want me, these are my conditions or I'll quit and find another well-paying job." Jin was so surprised that he couldn't even move. He was just looking at her with an empty feeling. It took him months until she started calling him Jin. It felt lonelier than ever now. None of the demands were this personal. He wasn't even allowed to call her by her name. "Do you agree to my conditions?" she asked nonchalantly. He took a deep breath. "Nina, please. Obviously, I didn't want to severe our ties." Nina's smile was dangerous. "Obviously, I didn't want to be played." Said she putting her hair into a ponytail. "But we don't always get what we want, do we now?" Jin take a step towards her and she backed up. "Not a step closer." She said threatening him. "I didn't play you." He said frowning.

Her laugh was almost maniacal. He felt sick. She had the utmost ungraceful imitation of his. "You're my only friend Nina, I had a great night out Nina, I'm attracted to you Nina, I'm sorry Nina, You understand me best Nina, You're my best friend here Nina." She said. Jin was taken aback. "Nina, I can't lose you as an employee, okay? That's all. That's all there is. If me ordering you around is a problem, then we can't be CLOSE friends. What we're doing here is more important than anything else and…" she didn't listen to him anymore. "These are my conditions. Take it or leave it Kazama." He sighed. "Whatever you want Nina." He said giving up. "It's Williams for you, sir." She said leaving the apartment. He yelled at her behind. "Whatever, just get me the papers for the G-corp." He had a bad morning, he could at least work a little. She came back smiling. "Oh, you forgot? You gave me the day off already and tomorrow, is the weekend. I'll get you the papers on Monday." Jin couldn't help his nerves anymore. She was good at the game. Hell, she was better. His whole body felt like It was about to burst. His hands were trembling with the stress she caused him. His heart was sinking. What the hell was that? He grabbed her coffee mug and threw it right behind her. "Fuck you!" he yelled behind her back. She never even flinched. "Have a nice day sir." She said with a cold smile on her face. Jin couldn't help himself. He punched the door behind her to smash it altogether. "Fuck you." He said again not being able to control himself. "YOU'RE SICK." He was yelling behind her. "You fucking psycho, do you hear me?" She stopped for a second. She clenched her fists. "What did you say?" She turned around and ran to the door. She ran to the door but Jin smashed it on her face. He finally got a reaction, but it was worse than he'd expected. She could see him from the hole. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Jin didn't answer. He had done it again. He hurt her again "Open the door." She demanded. He was silent. He had just understood what he had done. He was silently grieving. Nina kicked the door open. She was dangerous. Jin took a step back but she was fighting this time. She was fighting with all she had inside her. She pushed him. When she tried to punch him, he easily ducked her. The moment he ducked, he felt a strange pain on his abdomen. It was sharp and it was scary. He got a step back to look what was wrong with him. Then he saw the knife, he saw the blood pouring on it. She had stabbed him with the very knife she was gifted yesterday: Kazama knife, his mother's knife. He was so caught of guard that he was speechless. Then he saw her cold eyes. She took a step further and grabbed the knife and pulled it out of him. "I didn't hit anything vital. A couple stitches and you're good to go." She said coldly. She carefully wiped the knife against his ruined shirt. Then she threw it in the center of the room, to Jin's mother's picture. She grabbed his hand and showed him how to apply pressure on his wound. "Be careful Jin." She said with an ice cold voice. "Because, Next time, I won't miss." She took a step back this time. "I am not a psychopath." She grabbed her watch. "I need Paramedics over Mr. Kazama's apartment. He's been stabbed on the abdomen, no harm in the vital organs." She coolly took her watch off then and dropped it on the ground. "No…" said Jin. "Please." He was scared and knew she was leaving the building.

Something miraculous happened. The knife which was embedded in Jun's picture now, started to glow. It was unforgettable. It emitted all the light in the room. It was brighter than the sun. Neither Jin, nor Nina could look at it. They were both aghast. Suddenly, the knife pulled back from the picture like someone had control over it. The knife, which was now glowing slightly less, gliding in the air, before the picture.

It went straight for Jin's forehead. "DUCK!" yelled Nina throwing herself over Jin. He was already feeling nauseated. He thought he was imagining things for a while, But Nina's weight on top of himself felt real. The knife acted on its own will and it was after Jin. Before they could even adjust, it came back, angrier than ever. Nina covered him again. Throwing herself before him. Jin felt like he was going to lose consciousness. Ducking didn't work for him, he was still losing blood. The wound hurt everytime he ducked and he didn't know how much he could keep up with it. The knife however, got faster everytime they dodged the attack. Jin realized, he was at least going to be stabbed one more time. Nina wasn't going to be the one. Even though, she was a human shield to Jin, It wouldn't hurt her, it was missing her deliberately. They could barely see it now. How could a knife act on its own accord? How was that possible? Then again, Jin thought, he was the devil himself… This wasn't as shocking as it was supposed to be. Nina was worried. "Jin, I don't know what to do." She said covering his forehead with her hands again. Jin gulped as they ducked one more time. "I know what to do, you'll let it pass through me." Nina tried to grab the knife as she shielded him one more time. "Are you crazy? It aims your forehead, you'll die." Jin nodded. "There is no other choice, you can't shield me from it forever." Nina wasn't having it. "IT'S MY JOB!" she said in anger. Jin however, held her hand. He was still bleeding from Nina's wound. His bloody hands made her hands get covered with blood."Just help me 5 more minutes, because I want to tell you something." She wasn't even listening to him. "DAMN PARAMEDICS!" she said worrying about the wound. Jin didn't know, even if they were to come here, they'd be able to pass the knife. He squeezed her hand. "I'm a terrible human being Nina." He said in a rush. "I never thought you were a psychopath, I just knew it would hurt you. I like you.I never meant any of this to happen. I was scared because I needed you the way I did. But I like you more than you think. You are my closest friend. I was just afraid." He turned her around in an instant and kissed her. She was caught off guard. It was only a moment, maybe not even a second. Nina couldn't guard him.

Blood was coming out of his mouth. Nina had felt the blood and let him go. Nina saw the light flickering in his eyes. He was stabbed in the back. "NO!" she screamed. Jin put his index finger on his mouth and shushed her. Her voice was too much. Nina had been gentle with him, that he understood. Because the cold knife in his back, hurt more than anything he'd ever felt until this day. "Goodbye Nina." He said. He knew he was dying. It was hard to keep his eyes open. He tried to smile at her. He didn't know if he managed it. His life was withering away. That, he knew.

"NO!" Nina yelled. It was bad. Blood was gushing out of him… He had already lost so much blood. The knife had already removed itself from his back and it was on the floor. Nina quickly checked and was glad to see it didn't went through his heart. She clung on to knife for her life's sake. She touched his wound. He looked at his lifeless eyes. "No…" she whispered. He was losing consciousness. Her fingers were trembling. She couldn't do anything. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to know? Who was she? Who was he? She lost every bit of information that resided in her memory. She was just empty.

Paramedics came ahead. They moved Nina out of his body but she fought to get back. He saw one paramedic patching him up, next thing she saw, they were giving him CPR. Her eyes were watery, everything was blurry. It felt like her ears were pressured. He was dead. He was dying. He wasn't breathing. That's all she could understand. She put the knife in her pocket. "I'll do it." She said coming near the paramedic. "I'm stronger." The paramedic, who had already lost hope, let her. She didn't feel anything on his chest; his heart wasn't beating. She put her hands on his chest and pressured his chest inside and started counting. It didn't do anything. "Damn it, Jin! No!" She was screaming her lungs out. She started to punch his chest. "Ma'am." Said the paramedic. She didn't listen. She punched his chest and kept breathing through his mouth. She was finally crying. "No…" She said embracing his lifeless body. She didn't know what to do anymore. He was gone… She leaned on to him and kissed his beautiful lips goodbye. He still smelled nice, just like coconut… The smell of blood was nothing compared to his skin. He was still warm. It was painful, kissing his dead body. It was unreal. It was all her fault. She felt this excruciating pain in her heart. Everything was her fault. "Please wake up Jin." She whispered. Everything was coming to her now. Her father's image was popping up inside her head. There were too many memories that she suppressed along the years. "PLEASE." She woke up in his arms hours ago. This couldn't have been real. She landed one last kiss on his mouth. Her hand was helplessly on his heart.

Then she felt it. It was one little beat, but she soon felt the second one. "He…" she said to the paramedic before her. "He has a pulse, a weak one but…" The paramedic quickly pushed her aside and looked for himself. Jin was revived. She had no idea what was the deal, maybe it was her punching. But they quickly picked him up and carried him to the hospital. Nina was running behind them. She was exhausted, covered in blood and you could smell the fear off of her. Jin was admitted to surgery. Nina had none other choice than waiting outside. It was a long ride. She was so lonely. She felt like she needed to call someone, but this couldn't be heard by anyone. She didn't want to do it alone. She didn't want him to be alone. She left the waiting room for a moment to get a phone. She knew Lee was here the other day. She instinctively called him. "Hi, Lee." She said when picked up the phone. "It's Nina Williams."


	6. It's Nina

"NINA?" She was dazed. The calling of her name woke her up made her direct her attention towards the source of the voice. It was Lee. She was in the waiting room, sitting still. She was hoping for Jin to be okay. There was nothing she could do except waiting. He approached her with an apprehensive look on his face. The expression wasn't suited for him, who was usually relaxed. He sat next to her. "What's going on?" asked he. She knew it was a mistake from the beginning. She had stabbed the heir. She had stabbed the head of Mishima Zaibatsu. On top of that, she had called his uncle. It was like a cherry on top. What was she going to say anyway? Jin had strictly prohibited her to discuss Zaibatsu matters with others. If she'd told Lee what happened, what would she have to do to Lee? She sighed. "I can't tell you." Lee was taken aback. "What?" he asked her. "Why did you call me here then?" She was massaging her forehead. "You're the only one who cares out of his family. I didn't want him to be alone." Lee grabbed her wrist with force. "Listen Williams." He said threatening her. "I came here to know what happened. And you're going to tell me." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp. She eyed him from head to toe. "If I tell you Lee, you'll have to sign a contract with us and I believe you won't be allowed to leave." Lee shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." She wanted him to be cautious. "Look." She said getting his attention "I'm going to have to eliminate you if else." His eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Yeah." He said after a moment of thinking. "An agreement isn't more important than my nephew." He shrugged coolly. "Though, I think you give yourself too much credit here, but I'm fine with it." His silver hair was messy, he wasn't himself. "I was going to tell my nephew that I supported him in his fight with Kazuya anyway." It was odd coming from Lee. He had long decided that he was not going to be apart of the Mishima Drama. He had his own company to rule. Nina was tempted to ask about it. There wasn't much time for a discussion like that. Nevertheless, she was discomforted. She didn't know the sincerity of this guy before her: the silver haired demon.

"What's wrong?" he asked again trying to look at her eyes but she quickly escaped his gaze. "Promise Lee." She said. "I promise, Nina. Now tell me." Said he in a rush. She got up and started pacing up and down like a crazy person. Lee watched her with patience. She was glad she wasn't forced the truth out of her. "Jin is hurt badly." She blurted out. "He's in surgery now and I don't even know If he'll make it." Lee stand up like herself. "H-How?" said he. His tone was controlled but Nina could tell that it was a scheme. He was scared just like she was. "He was stabbed." Lee was confused. "Who was able to get pass him and stab him?" Nina gulped. "That's complicated." She told him. She didn't know what he'd do to her if she had revealed the truth. "I'll wait until Jin's awake to tell you about the details." He didn't put pressure on her into telling him. He sat beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for calling anyways." He whispered in her ear. She nodded.  
It had been over an hour Since Lee came to her aid, but to Nina minutes were resisting to pass by. It felt so hot. She was sweating. She wanted to tore her clothes off of herself and just scream. She kept gazing out, Lee's worried voice broke her gaze. "Are you okay?" he asked eyeing her. She nodded again. She felt nauseated and was convinced she was going to throw up if she were to speak. "It's not even hot here, you're sweating." He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Fine." She mumbled almost silently. Lee sighed at the sight of her and just left. Nina didn't care. She didn't know what was wrong either. It wasn't just Jin. Her body was acting up. Her mind was fuzzy for the first time.  
Lee came back with two milkshakes. He handed her one. "It helps, take a sip." She didn't speak to him. She did not protest. She was just complying whatever he was telling her. "Do you need me to tell them to turn down the temperature of the room, you're still sweating." She sighed. "No, I'm not hot… Thank you." Lee came a bit closer to her. "Looks like, we're going to be here for a while, tell me dear, what's bugging you?" Nina looked at the stupid waiting room. It wasn't like the usual waiting rooms in the hospitals. No, this was Jin's hospital. The wall before them, had an aquarium embedded inside it. The chairs were genuine leather, black. And The rest of the room was white, it was pretty much the emptiest room in the planet. But that was Jin's taste in furniture. She couldn't concentrate. Whenever she looked at those stupid empy white walls, which resembled a blanc canvas, his father's image was popping inside her head. It was confusing her. It was making it harder to breathe. "Nina?" said Lee again sternly. He was bugging her. Nina took a deep breath. "Fine." She muttered. She wasn't fine. What was up with his father? Why his face? "Are you okay?" She tried to nod but the image of his father popped again. "Oh god." She said rubbing her forehead. "That's it." Said Lee. "Lay down." She shook her head. It was coming to her. She felt sick. She couldn't stop thinking. Something was happening to her brain. It was as if she had just discovered something. Images started floating like a film strip.

 _Nina decided to skip school after not seeing her boyfriend in the school all day. She was sure something was wrong, he didn't said that he wasn't coming and he wasn't answering his phone. She thought she would sneak in her house and leave her stuff and then go and sneak into his. It was a plan. It didn't take her much to arrive home. She carefully snuck in the backyard. She didn't want to be caught byher mother. She didn't know if her mother was there but she gave her hell for skipping school before. She climbed to her window and easily opened the window. She was so quiet, she had gotten so good at assassination techniques that she was proud. No one heard her. She was the only one to know she was there. When she pulled herself up, she almost fell back down. There he was, her boyfriend… Her best friend… The boy, whom she gave her virginity to… There he was, under Anna, moaning her sister's name as she rode him. She felt all the pain in the world. It was as though she was stabbed in the heart and bleeding inside. Her tears silently dropped and her mascara started to drip. She needed to step out but she couldn't. They were climaxing. She had just stood there and watched them, crying silently. Even after they climaxed and laid beside each other, they were so drunk on themselves that they didn't even see her. He was caressing her. "Nina should never know about this." Was his words to her sister. But she was laughing. "Oh please." She couldn't stand it anymore. She took a step closer to them. "Fuck you." She said and punched her now ex boyfriend on the balls. He was holding his balls, screaming in pain. While her sister was still calmly laying on Nina's own bed, completely naked and feeling no shame at all.. "Nina?! What are you doing here?!" Her boyfriend had successfully covered himself. Nina cursed them both. Her clenched jaw barely let some words escape. "My own room you mean?" She wasn't going to let it go. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. "What are you doing in my bed with my sister you…. You sick bastard?" She was clutching her fists, throwing him a deadly stare. He hastily put his boxers on. "Nina, please listen, you don't understand." She spat at him. "I loved you. You were my best friend." He was crying. "Nina, please." She grabbed him and threw him out of her bedroom window. "Piss off." She yelled behind him. She threw his clothes after him and then turned to her sister. "Out." She said in rage. Anna smiled. Took her clothes and and left strutting to her room. Nina had enough. She put on the prototype suit that she and her father have been working on to make her more lethal. She gathered her weapons and waited until she was ready. It was only a couple of hours later, she felt ready and she paid a visit to her little sister. "Hi freak." She welcomed Nina. It was always like that with Anna. Nina had been trying so hard to ignore her with her father's help. This was too much too handle, too much to forgive. It was the final straw. "Today." She said sternly. "You're going to die today."  
Anna knew she was serious by her look. She threw herself to the ground and covered herself with her arms. Nina was done. She pulled her knives and threw every single one of them to her sister. She narrowly escaped them by covering herself with her arms. But Nina was just started. She pulled her from the hair and banged her head to her bedroom wall. "Oh no, I was just playing. If I wanted to kill you instantly, I would. I'm going to tear every single cell of yours."  
She made her beg. "Nina, please… Please stop." She hit her one more time. "Did you stop?" she asked her tears falling down on her face. "DID YOU STOP?" The bedroom door was kicked open. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" IT was their father. He caught them fighting. She didn't stop. "This little bitch!" she said. His father tried to get a hold of her. "LET ME GO!" she yelled swirling the knife in her hand. His father pushed her and shielded his younger daughter who was panting and bleeding. "I'm begging you Nina, stop. Tell me what happened." She was finally giving in. "She slept with my best friend dad… My boyfriend…" Her father's face was as pale as paper. "No…" he said sympathetically. Nina gave in, she loosened her grip and so did his father. He looked at her with pity. "My baby girl." He said caressing her hair. "Anna, I can't believe you." This was final for Anna too. She was always jealous of his affection to Nina. "Yeah, maybe if she wasn't such a cold blooded psychopath he wouldn't have slept with me. He told me about you Nina, he told me that you were cold and awkward and bossy. How extremely predictable of you. Of course, he desired me, I'm perfect. And I wasn't going to throw away an opportunity to get to you even if it meant that I had to sleep with that creep." His father tried to shut her up but she didn't. "ANNA YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Anna shrugged. "Whatever. Do you know what he told me? His initial agenda of being friends with you because he needed to an alibi to spend more time around me." Nina couldn't believe her ears. "No one wants you little cold bitch." Anna spat on her face. That's when she lost it. _

Nina couldn't remember much except for exceptional rage. Everything was black, like actually black. Not a blur, not fuzzy… Nothing was there… Next thing she remembered her father's lifeless body laying on the floor and a highly-abused Anna crying in the corner of her bedroom. Her bed was wrecked, her shelves were wrecked, her door was broken, the windows were broken… Nina had thrashed the room. However, their father… He was laying on the floor with a knife on his chest. She didn't care about the rest. She killed her father in a blackout. That was all there is to it. The regret she was feeling, the remorse was unbearable. Tears were streaming down to her chin. She couldn't help it. Her knees were weak, she had fallen onto ground. Lee helped her get up. He didn't say a word over it. She appreciated it. She wanted to kill herself and now the same thing happened with Jin. She didn't have a blackout this time but she stabbed him, didn't she? Her father's memory was wrecking her. "He needs to wake up and be alright Lee." She said. Lee held her hand. "I know my nephew darling. His grandfather shot him and he recovered. A little knife wound won't do a thing." She sobbed shaking her head. "It wasn't little Lee… I couldn't protect him." Lee squeezed her hand. "It's fine. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Nina was sobbing. It was unfamiliar to Lee to see her that way. They never had shared much. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would dismiss him rather rudely. Nina decided to be honest. "I stabbed him Lee." She said. Lee retracted his hand immediately. "What?" He was cold to her. "We were fighting and he said some stuff, I couldn't bear…." Lee was shocked. "And you find it convenient to stab him?" She was panicking again. "It was just a wound on the abdomen. I didn't hurt him. I called the paramedics. I didn't damage any vital organs." Lee was about to unleash everything he had on her. "That's your excuse? Then why is he laying in there fighting for his life?" Nina gulped. "It was the knife." She said barely moving. And she told him what really happened there. "I pulled the knife out and threw it to his mother's picture. Then It started to glow and came back for him. It wasn't after me, I could shield him but the knife wouldn't give up. Everytime we dodged it, it came back stronger and faster… That's until he distracted me and… He was stabbed by the knife." Lee looked at her with amazement. "Where is the knife?" he asked carefully. Nina pointed her pocket. "Show it to me Nina." He ordered. Nina hesitantly grabbed the knife and handed it to Lee. Lee took the silver knife. Its handle was decorated with pearls and diamonds. He saw an engraving on the handle. "Where did you get this?" he asked curiously. She tried to smile. "He gave it to me, as a birthday present. He said it was a family heirloom, Kazama knife." Lee was speechless. "I never knew about this." He turned it around and came closer to Nina. "Did you notice the engraving?" Nina frowned. "No, I…" She had been interrupted by a nurse. "Excuse me Ms. Williams." She said with a happy tone. "Mr. Kazama is awake."

**********************************************************************************  
 _Hope you like the story so far, I'm sorry that it's progressing slowly. I will involve more romance, however I also want a plot to progress. Reviews are highly appreciated.  
Kylesdad_


	7. The recovery

Jin woke up to a nasty headache. "Oh, god." He thought. "What's happening?" He was scratching his head, thinking he had a bad case of hangover. He couldn't open his eyes. The light seemed too bright, even with his eyes shut. He tried to stood up but something in his arm hurt. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw that an IV bag was attached to him. Panicking slightly, he looked around to see he was in the hospital. Memories started to come back to him. He remembered their fight with Nina and the unusal behavior of his mother's knife. "What is going on?" he thought again. "Oh good." He heard a voice from the door. The source was a nurse that he didn't remember. "You're awake sir, I'll go get Miss Williams and Mr. Chaolan." Jin frowned. He wanted to stop her but she vanished before he could say anything. He wasn't ready to talk yet, he was exhausted. "Chaolan?" thought he. "What's Lee doing here?" He decided to wait and ask it himself. He had no choice after all, the nurse was too eager to fetch them and didn't notice how tired he was. Just a few moments later, Nina and Lee rushed to Jin's room. He had no words for neither of them. It was like his mind was shut. "Oh god." He heard Nina say it. He tried to look at her but she had covered her face with her palms. "You look pale, are you feeling okay?" Lee asked him. Jin had no idea what he looked like nor he cared. He nodded quickly and frowned at his uncle. "Lee?" asked Jin tiredly. "What are you doing here?" Lee came closer to his nephew's bed. "Nina called me to inform me and I'm staying. alright?" Jin nodded. He wasn't angry but he didn't understand the agenda of his sudden change of mind. He wanted to be left alone just a couple days ago. "Permanently?" he asked to confirm him. "Yeah." Lee said eyeing Nina."Permanently."  
Jin was sure there was something going on between those two. Lee kept giving her warningful stares. His face was saying it all: "Touch him and die." But what was the reason for that? Jin didn't know how much Lee knew, but from the look of it; Nina had already spilled the beans on him. Her look was definitely furtive. "Nina?" he asked for her. She directed her attention to Jin. "You told him, didn't you?" Nina came closer. Tears were prickling in her eyes. "I'll be gone tomorrow morning." She whispered. Her fingers were trembling. Jin sighed. She acted like she knew everything again. "No, you're staying." He concluded. She shook her head. "No." she said countering him. "I'm a psyc…" Jin didn't let her finish. "You're not." He said hastily. "Stop it. I want you to stay." She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. "Yeah." She said with a trembling voice. "Okay." Jin called her closer with a hand sign. She obeyed without protest. He squeezed her hand to comfort her. She couldn't help her tears anymore. Jin didn't mind that she cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She said . "You did enough. His fingers were still too weak to grasp her hand in full capacity, she noticed that he had little control on his hand. Jin wanted to escape her questions. "I'll be fine. I was out of a surgery after all. I'll be strong enough soon." She gave him a suspicious look. But he tried to smile in return. He didn't want to be pitied on. "I have no idea what happened Jin." She said trying to reassure him again. "I don't either. All I know is that… You kissed me and I woke up." She became scarlet. "You remember that huh?" He sneered. "I do." She quickly stood up. He knew he made her uncomfortable. "I'll go get an apartment ready for Lee and get your apartment repaired again." She said trying to escape his teasing gaze. She turned to Lee who was still thoughtful. "You're staying Lee. Right?" Lee disregarded her. "I want a jakuzi, make it happen."

Jin had spent a couple days in the hospital ward. He really hated there if he were honest. It was more like a hotel than a standard hospital room. Nevertheless, he hated when nurses gave him little privacy and that everybody was on top of his head. He was being treated like a helpless little bird. Everyone pitied him like his wings were broken. The other day, one of the nurses offered to accompany him to the toilet and refused to leave until he made it loud and clear that her help wasn't needed. He was rather rude, but she was driving him crazy.  
He was responding to the treatment soundly. Still, the doctors were hesitating to send him home yet. Nina and Lee had visited him everyday. But he missed his apartment. When the doctor came in to check on him, he snapped. "How long do you plan to keep me here as your prisoner?" he asked the doctor. He wanted to beat him to a pulp. "I'm fine. I'm progressing. You can see that." His doctor sighed. "Much to your disappointment, I'm not the enemy Mr. Kazama. I'm only considering your best interests." Jin rolled his eyes. "I'm going crazy here, you know it. I want to go home. I feel better. Discharge me already." The doctor looked at him suspiciously. "You have to come and check in everyday so we can watch you closely." Jin nodded. He knew his condition was critical. "I will." He complied. "Then I guess I can't keep you here. I'll call Miss Williams and Mr. Chaolan to take you home." Jin sneered. "I can go by myself." He said. "No, you shouldn't walk for now. Take a couple days off and take it easy, okay?" Jin was disappointed that he couldn't even walk. "Yeah." He complied. "As long as I get out of here, I'll do whatever you ask me to." A smile formed on his doctor's face. "Good. I'll send a nurse to help you get ready." Jin didn't protest, he knew it was going to be futile anyway.  
A nurse came in a little later and helped him put his clothes on. He had depended on Nina too much these days. Nina took care of everything, his apartment, Lee's apartment... He presumed she was feeling guilty. Lee on the other hand, was trying to spend as much time as he could with them, trying to get to know them both. He tried to talk to them about the knife for a couple times now, Jin however, stopped him as he was not ready to talk about it. He was only glad that he didn't die. The subject was too fresh and scary to talk about just yet. Both Nina and Lee appeared on his doorstep to take him home. He was glad to have company, but he wished he wasn't ask weak. Hospital staff brought the wheelchair that he was supposed to travel with and they were strolling him. He tried to make small talk during their trip. "Hey Lee… How is your apartment?" Lee shrugged in a cocky manner. "Besides the fact that, it is not the penthouse and it's even below Nina's floor?" He said with a sarcastic smile. "Fine." Nina rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not changing apartments just because I'm a floor above you." Jin laughed. "If I could expand the building for you Lee, I would. You're just going to have to make do. Lee slowly patted his shoulder. "You could give me your apartment." He said smiling. Jin rolled his eyes. "You sure? That apartment has some pretty bad luck." Lee smiled. "I'm only joking." He gave Jin a shoulder squeeze and Jin patted the top of his hand. They reached the elevator. After it recognized Jin's retina, they were in his apartment. "This place looks nice." Said Lee, seeing it for the first time. Jin let him look around while he got up to move to his couch. Nina folded the wheelchair and put it away. "I'll assign you a maid to stay with you in the night." She said grabbing her watch. Jin stopped her. "No…" he said. "It'll be awkward, and I won't be comfortable. I'm fine on my own." Nina shook her head then went straight to the kitchen to bring him some water. She gave him some water along with his antibiotics and painkillers. Jin took them without rejection. She used the time he was drinking to counterattack him. " And what if something happened Jin?" she said sitting next to him. She pulled the water away from his hand. "What if you fell? What if your stitches broke, what if you were in pain and no one was here…" She was clearly worried about him. Jin laughed on her face. "I'll be fine. I don't want anyone. Please, just let me be." Lee came from his bedroom. "I'll stay with him." He said. He didn't appear to be ashamed for eavesdropping. "We'll have fun." He was stretching his arms. "Remember the time Heihachi dumped you to my room and asked me to beat the hell out of you to teach you discipline, but we got drunk instead?" he was sneering. "Lee, I don't need you here." He said not being able to stop the laughing at the reminder of the memory. "You don't want a maid, cause it's uncomfortable, you cannot possibly want her around, she was the one who stabbed you in the first place… I mean…" He raised his index finger right around his head and started spinning it like she was crazy. Jin looked at Nina carefully to be sure she wasn't going to jump Lee. However, she seemed in control, awfully sad but in control. Lee wasn't going to stop. "What's wrong with me?" he insisted. Jin sighed.

"I just don't want to spend my life in fear. It was one of the scariest things I've ever had to face and…" Nina didn't wait for the rest and got up in a second to head to the kitchen again. Jin looked at his uncle. "What did I say now?" Lee merely shrugged. "Leave her be. She feels guilty." Jin hadn't seen that one coming. He felt like an idiot, she was the one who stabbed him. Of course she'd feel guilty. He was always the best at making things worse. "Nina?" asked he from the living room. She came back a couple seconds later with eyes as red as a lobster. "Oh god, Nina…" he said sympathetically. She didn't say anything. Lee sighed. "I'll give you 10 minutes, but that's it." he told Nina. he and left the apartment, leaving the two alone. Jin knew that he didn't trust Nina one bit since the accident. "Come here." Said he smiling patting the spot next to him. She obeyed and sat besides him. "I deserved it." He said holding her hand immediately. "It was scary as hell but I'm glad you did it, because I'd never be able to forgive myself for hurting you with the same words over and over again." A drop of tear appeared at the corner of her eye. "No… I should have just left." She said, it was obvious she was bottling up all kinds of emotions. "Let it go." Said he squeezing her hand this time. "I forgive you. I want you here. We're fine. I still trust you with my life." He was smiling. "Take it or protect it, that's up to you." She wasn't holding her tears back anymore. "I was so scared… You were bleeding and…" He hugged her even though his stitches were hurting. "It wasn't your fault. You told me yourself the wound was not fatal. The knife was…" She shook her head. "You don't want me as your guard Jin." Jin sighed. "Yeah, I do. Now, don't tell me what to do and be ready to take orders." She closed her eyes. Her jaw was clenched. Jin didn't know how to make her calm down. He reached her chin, but she pulled back."I killed my father." She said taking a deep pause for him to handle it. Jin was shocked. He knew the incident thanks to Anna. But Nina didn't know it, at least that was what he thought. He pulled his hand back to himself. "You were right. I am a psychopath." Tears were streaming down her eyes again. She was out of control. "I never remembered it until I stabbed you too… But I am one… I don't… I never felt…" Before she could stand up he grabbed her and embraced her. Now he understood. It must have been too much to handle for her. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I already knew." She was shocked by his response. "Anna told me over dinner when she gave me that pin."

Nina put her hand on her heart. "Jin… Whatever she told you…" But he didn't let her continue. "She told me that she stole your first boyfriend and best friend. She told me she put you through hell and that… You were coldblooded because of her." She didn't object him but she had more to offer. "It doesn't make up for what I did." She bowed down. Jin held her chin up. "No, it doesn't." he said. "But it makes me understand you, it makes me relate, it makes me love you despite everything that has happened." She was so shaken with the word love she couldn't say anything.. "I am asking you to stay as a friend. I don't care if you can take orders or not… Please just stay." She nodded. "How are you handling?" he asked looking at her stern face. "I'm okay." She said trying hard not to cry again. "I mean, I knew it all along… I knew for some reason I wasn't letting myself feel anything but… It's a memory…. I found the reason. I'm shaken. I hate myself. I'm just trying to concentrate on you." He smiled. "More reason to stay then ? Huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Fine. I'll stay." He smiled even wider. "If you need to talk about it, come to me, okay? I know you're not that type… But know I'm here." He gave her a second hug. "By the way." She said letting him go. "Remind me to punch you once you get better." She was already off to the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter. She helped herself with cookies. It was nice to see that she was trying to recover but she had left Jin confused. He raised his right eye brow. She sneered. "You kissed me to distract me." Jin sneered back. "Oh, really? And you didn't kiss me?…" She abruptly went a rather fun tone of scarlet. "That was different." She said trying to fix herself. "Well…I was extremely upset and … However, You were only distracting me." He let himself on his couch again. "Oh dear, I didn't know you were so easily distractible with my kissing and stuff." She crumbled the cookie in her fist and left the crumbs on his counter. "I hope you'll get ants." She said and then stormed off. Jin was still smiling behind her. "Come back!" he yelled. "I'm not supposed to be alone, remember?" She came back obediently, looked at him with suspicion and shrugged. "I think you'll survive." She leaned against the door and called Lee. "COME HERE!" Lee obviously had helped himself with Jin's booze bar. He showed up with whiskey and rocks on his hand. "When are you going to decide to get it over with and just have sex? Huh?" Jin was blushing but Nina seemed icecold. "Oh Lee." She said touching his shoulder. "You have a better chance to get in my panties than my beloved boss." She threw him a deadly look. "I don't do Anna's scrap." He rolled his eyes at her. "I think it's time for you to leave." Nina winked at him and disappeared behind the door.

"Isn't she lovely?" said he sitting next to his nephew. "Yeaaaaah…" sighed he. "She kind of found out…" Lee laughed. "Is that so? I couldn't tell." Jin shrugged. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. They were both pausing to think. Lee was suddenly serious. "Do you really want to keep that lunatic around? Once she loses control, she stabs you." Jin felt a sharp pain in his back from where he got stabbed. "It wasn't something I didn't deserve." He replied. Lee didn't object him and silently sipped his drink. Jin closed his eyes. He liked that he wasn't pressured into telling him what he did. But he told him anyway. "I called her a psychopath and it wasn't the first time." Said he turning his eyes at Lee's drink. "I ain't sharing." Said Lee coldly. "You're taking antibiotics, you can't have alcohol." Jin sighed. "I really need some if I'm telling you." Lee smiled. "Dear nephew, I have better things to do than listen to you whine about your love life." He caressed his silver hair. " Suit yourself." He sure knew how to make him talk. Jin gave up. "I think she kind of developed feelings for me." Said he turning his face away from Lee.

"She really liked your presents. I mean, we had a great night out. It was sometimes awkward but it's Nina, I wouldn't have it any other way. My apartment was not ready. I was going to stay at my office but she offered I could spend the night at her place. Basically we slept together, in the same bed." Lee started laughing. "And ya think? You think she has feelings for you?" Jin ignored him.

"Look, It's just… I kept babbling that I wanted her to be my friend. And she kept saying I was his boss. And I think I convinced her at some point. But in the morning, it became a problem when I gave orders and we started fighting." Lee smiled. "So you got mad and called her a psychopath." Jin didn't even need to accept what he was saying. It was so obvious. "You always lacked grace." Said Lee shaking his drink in the glass. "Grace?" asked Jin sarcastically. Lee got up. "You confused her, of course she was mad. You sleep in her bed one day, you ask her to be your friend, then you're mad at her for trying to be your friend. You weren't clear with her." He sighed. "I already knew that. I tried to talk to her, I told her that I would need her professionally. But It came out wrong. It came out like I didn't care for her." Lee laughed. "You're pathetic." It was something Jin already knew. "You should have had made it clear before. " he said. "Something like : I want us to be friends, I care about you but I'm also your boss and whatever we are, it cannot interefere with our professional relationship. I ask you to do whatever I tell you without hesitation, even if you're concerned about me. You can quit if you like, but you cannot change that. It's simply the way it is." Said he sternly. Jin was uncomfortable in his seat now. That was what he was supposed to say to her instead of giving her all that crap. He decided acknowledge his uncle. "Yeah, I lack grace."

 _This was it, for this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay_ _. I'm in my senior year in college and I had little time. Besides, I had this great Idea for another story and it gave me a huge writer's block on this one. I don't think this was my best, but It was a bridge that connects the events. The next couple of chapters will be through Nina's point of view. And, on the point of paragraphs, I'm not really the type to separate dialogs from the paragraphs like most fanfics do… But I agree that it may make it harder to read. I'm going to work on my style, and try to make this fic easier to read. I'm sorry for any discomfort. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are highly appreciated.  
Love- Kylesdad._


	8. Second Attack

Nina was trying to sleep in her room. She had a long couple of days. She felt really tired but it was also really hard to sleep in her big empty apartment all by herself. When Jin was in the hospital, she and Lee had slept together in his room to keep an eye on him. And now, Lee was staying with him and she was finally alone. She had all day to herself. It was nice at first but she felt lonely soon enough. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She needed company much to her dislike.  
The blonde sighed deeply. Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She walked up to her library to find a boring book that could put her to sleep. She went back to her bed and then she felt a tingling sensation on her thigh. She had been keeping the knife with her 24/7 just in case since the accident. She couldn't rely on it yet. Without putting much thought to it, She scratched her thigh but the sensation didn't stop. She pulled up the covers to see if there was something wrong.  
The knife was trying to set free. It was trying to kill Jin again for some reason. She panicked. It was the first time Nina did not know what to do. She grabbed the knife. It felt so soothing for a second. But she came back to herself when the knife tried to break free from her hand again. She quickly went inside her closet and found hersafe. She locked the knife there, along with her most treasured possessions and hoped, they would be okay until she found a solution. She was feeling uneasy. She needed to see Jin, she neeed to make sure he was okay. She tiptoed her way to his place. She didn't want to wake Lee up too. She just needed to make sure he was okay. Fear was all over her body. Lee was sleeping soundly in the living room. She figured his snoring would cover her foot steps and she stopped tiptoeing. She quickly sneaked inside Jin's bedroom. She couldn't believe her eyes when she sneaked in. The knife was right…  
There was the devil, hovering above Jin's motionless body, sucking the life out of him. "NOT ON MY WATCH." She flied over Jin's body and kicked the devil down from top of him. "NINA?" She had waken him up. "What the fuck?" She landed on Jin's body, but she didn't care and quickly pushed him down the bed. "AW! What the fuck?" he said the second time. His stitches were bleeding. Nina didn't care. She wasn't going to let him be a puppet. The devil attacked her and she dived quickly. "Fucking bastard!" Jin had only seen what was going on. He tried to cover her but she pushed him, in order to cut his contact with the devil. And the devil landed on top of her. She managed to kick it out of herself. Weakened, it sensed there was no way out it quickly passed through Jin's body. Nina knew what that meant. Jin would lose control soon enough. She jumped back to the living room. "LEE! GET UP, JIN'S OUT OF CONTROL!" She jumped above the couch he was sleeping and gave him a nudge. "GET UP YOU STUPID FUCK."

Jin had followed her to the living room in his devil form. Nina couldn't hold her tears back when she saw his horns. His chocolate brown eyes were now a cold, bloodthirsty shade of red. "Jin, it's me." She said with trembling hands. Lee was now up and taking cover like Nina. "He won't understand." Said he Nina sympathetically. "What will we do?" he whispered to her. She gulped. "Fight him until he gets better and try not to hurt him." Lee sighed. "That's a lousy plan Nina." Jin had already noticed the two. He soared about them. There were lightnings inside his eyes. Nina knew what he was doing. She saw it a million times. He was going to fry them right there. Nina looked at Lee and saw him curl around as a ball. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I've got lightning too." Said Lee trying to get himself more power. Nina had to dodge Jin once while Lee obtained more power. She decided to dodge him as much as she can and buy Lee some more time. She wasn't going to hit him and anger him even more. But her plan seemed to fail as well. Because she angered him by not letting him hit her. Lee was finally ready. She hoped the lightning would bring him back to himself. When Lee struck, it failed miserably. The devil emitted the lightning and his horns got even bigger if it was possible. Nina knew they were trapped with a monster. She stopped the dodging. She had to fight for her life. That was what Lee was doing anyway. The devil sent sparks everywhere. Both Nina and Lee were caught in his fire. They were smoking. "Nina, get out of here!" yelled Lee jumping on him again. "He doesn't have to kill us both." He was badly injured but still trying to buy her enough time to escape. Nina jumped on the devil after Lee. "I'm not leaving you." Said she pushing him off of Lee. "I'm not leaving him."

Once again, she saw the lightning in his eyes. Nina pushed Lee out of the way, but it was too late for her. She couldn't dodge the attack. She was struck. She could smell cooked flesh off of her bones. She tried to ignore the pain. "JIN!" yelled her. The devil did not answer her. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "I don't care if you kill me now, I can't do this, you hear me?" Lee was honestly in shock that she wasn't dead yet. Nina closed her eyes and pulled him even closer. "I know you're there." She was squeezing his biceps. "I know you're there, I know you won't hurt me anymore." She held his face between her palms. "Come here." Begged she. "Come BACK!"  
There was nothing in his eyes except for the lightning. He didn't acknowledge her despite her efforts. He was preparing to kill her. She knew she was going to die in a couple seconds. That wasn't how she planned to die. That wasn't a nice death. She wanted to feel warmth before she died… Hell she even wanted to have kids… She wanted to experience something else than fighting. But she wasn't going to get it." Caught in the moment, she thought : _"What the hell."_ Her hands quickly pulled his face. She covered his lips with her own, kissing him slowly. She felt his hand above her chest. He was listening to her heart. She squeezed his hand. She didn't stop kissing him. It felt good, it felt nice, it felt safe. She knew she'd be dead the second she let him go. She didn't pull away but he did. Nina slowly opened her eyes awaiting death. And there was Jin, without the horns, free from the devil.

Jin was shaken, he didn't understand what happened. His whole body was trembling. Nina helped him to the couch. She saw Lee sitting on the floor, injured and smoking just like herself. Nina quickly went up to Lee and inspected his injuries. It was nasty, the melted skin had merged with his clothes and smelled awful. Nina couldn't imagine the pain he was in. She carried him to Jin's bed. Jin had already followed her, holding his side. "What is going on?" asked he scared. "You tried to fry us, that's what happened." Lee spat. "You were in the devil form." Added Nina and went to his bathroom to fetch medical supplies. It was painful to watch Lee stir from the pain. "I'm so sorry." She heard Jin mumble. Lee didn't say a word. He was busy with dealing the pain. "This will help." Said Nina. "This is a balsam produced under my orders. I thought we would need it and we did. It's designed to increase the speed of cell reproduction and hence quick recovery." She turned to Jin. "You need to help me remove his shirt." Jin helped Lee up so that Nina could remove his shirt. As soon as Nina touched him, he started screaming in agony. Nina gulped. "This is bad." Said she placing the jar on the nightstand. "His shirt merged with his melted skin." Her face was filled with pity and disgust. "Hold him down." Said she sternly. "Hold his hands and never let go." Lee was out of breath. "What?" he said panting. "What are you going to do to me?" Nina didn't answer and got on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest. "Lee, I'm sorry." Said she. And before Lee could even say anything, she ripped the shirt open. Lee was screaming like a lunatic. Nina's hands started to tremble. The pain was so bad, he couldn't stop screaming. She quickly put some balsam on his chest and massaged it through what's left of his skin." Tears were piling up in Jin's eyes. It ws obvious to Nina that he regretted. Balsam soothed Lee's pain and he eventually stopped screaming. Jin let him go and Nina got off him. "I'm so sorry." Jin said again, looking at both of them. Nina removed her shirt too. She was also burned, but her injuries weren't as bad as Lee's. Jin didn't want to stare at her half naked body. She was putting some balsam on herself too. "I don't understand why my injuries are better than his." Said Nina thinking out loud. "When I stroke him with lightning…." Said Lee barely. Both Jin and Nina had forgotten that he was still conscious. "It backfired." Nina nodded.

"Please just leave as soon as you can." Said Jin looking at them. "I…" said he trying not to cry. "I can't hurt you anymore." What he said was out of affection that he had them for both. However, neither Lee nor Nina was happy with this. "Stop!" yelled Lee. "Stop with this. Stop trying to be heroic, you're only testing my patience." Jin stopped talking. Nina sighed. "We knew what we signed up for. This is not the first time you lost control. If I wanted out, I would have quit already. So, Lee's right. Stop being heroic. It's annoying." He wasn't even saying anything. Lee smiled at Nina. "You made me like you for the first time Williams." Nina smiled back. "You will be alright. Stop being dramatic. Maybe, I stopped annoying you. But liking me?" said Nina raising her eyebrows. "Now, that's a commitment." She made Lee laugh for a moment. "It's probably because you're naked." She flicked his forehead and winked  
It wasn't the greatest time to be bonding . But it was so traumatic that they didn't have a choice but to like each other. "For the first time, I didn't feel distressed or anything. I didn't even hear it coming." Jin pointed out. "I don't know why I've become the devil." Nina let out a deep breath. "It's because, it…" she had trouble with words. Jin was looking at him curiously. "I came to check on you…" said she trying to explain. "I had been wearing the knife 24/7 since the attack, so that I can see it coming, I even wear it to bed." She started walking up and down in his bedroom. She was sweating. "I was wearing the knife on my leg and I felt it moving, it was trying to move towards your room. I was extremely worried so I locked the knife in my vault and rushed here." She took a deep breath. "When I came here, I saw the devil hovering above you. And I attacked it." Jin was frozen. "It was…" said he taking a pause. She nodded. "How is that possible?" asked he looking at both Nina and Lee. Lee was confused as well. He stood up, he was brooding. "I don't know… I've known Kazuya for a long time, I don't think it was him… I've never seen him do such a thing…" Nina gulped. She took a step back from him. "It wasn't Kazuya." Said she looking towards the ceiling. "It kinda seemed like…. It came out of your body and it was trying to capture you. When I attacked him, It went through you, triggering your devil form. But he couldn't capture you." Jin gulped. "Oh wow, aren't you on time?" She shrugged. "It was the knife."

"Are you two fucking stupid?" said Lee grabbing his side again. "Come on. We're going to take a look at this knife."

Nina unlocked the vault carefully. She was afraid it would attack Jin again at the first sight. Strangely enough, the knife just stood still. It felt almost as if it was obedient. She handed it over Lee. "Have a strong grip." Said she looking at the knife. Lee didn't say anything. He was just holding the pearly knife in his hand. "It's pretty." Said he frowning. Other two were just observing him. Lee turned the knife around his hand. Looking carefully at the inscription: " தேவதை"

"Do any of you recognize these letters?" Both Nina and Jin shook their head. Lee was frustrated. "Of course… What can one expect from you meatheads?..." Lee looked serious with the knife in his hand. "I have an idea." Said he as he walked to the living room towards Nina's library. "Do you have any books on runes?" Nina grabbed her computer. "No, but we have a database." Lee came around. Nina opened the database for Lee. She had no idea how to search for ancient runes. Lee quickly looked at the runes and slowly researched through the base. "What does It say Lee?" asked Jin impatiently. Lee looked at him with disbelief. "Look, I may be the smart one over here, but it's obviously something I haven't encountered before. Give it some time." Jin nodded and left him alone. Lee seemed incredibly naked even with his underwear on. His pink flesh was showing where skin was missing now. Nina seemed to be in a lot better condition than Lee. She went to her wardrobe and put a new shirt on. She noticed he was observing her apartment silently. He was here a couple days ago, dancing with Nina… It was almost embarrassing to think about it. Nina didn't try to give him a hard time. Jin had already gained his cold attitude towards her. He wasn't searching for affection. Nina guessed he wanted to focus on his work. They were getting awfully close to each other, it was a relief at some point. Although Nina missed being close to him, she knew that he needed to get rid of his devil gene and he didn't need any distractions.

Jin went to the kitchen to get some water for himself. Nina wasn't tailing him. She instead sat next to Lee and watched him do his thing. She was glad that no one was talking. She was too tired to do so. "Hey, Nina?" Lee called her. "Yeah?" She was gazing again. She had to sleep at some point. Being deprived wasn't working in her favor. "Can you get me some water?" He was still in a lot of pain, Nina imagined. She nodded and followed Jin to the kitchen. She found him just standing there, looking at the flowers Lee and Jin picked for Nina… They were still on the kitchen counter. Even though it was over a week since her birthday passed, they were still in perfect condition. "Pretty huh?" said she making small talk. Jin sighed. "Yeah…". He quickly got away. He was acting oddly and was more distant than usual.. "What's wrong?" asked she bringing Lee some water. When she emerged from her room to her living room again, she raised one brow at him, who was still silent. "Well?" she asked sitting next to him. Jin shrugged. "Nothing."

"Is this one of those situations where you say it's nothing and then lash out at some point for something ridiculous?" said she mocking him. "Because if that's the case, I think I'll pass." He was grinding his teeth at this point. "You kissed me." Said he accusingly. He wasn't even looking at her. He was fixated on the flowers. His stare was so harsh that he could set the flowers in flames." Nina laughed. "So?" Jin turned his angry eyes at her. "So, it's not the first time you've done it. And you don't seem to understand that you're not fucking allowed to do that." Her face carried no emotion for a second. "Won't happen again." She said and decided to move to her study. It was obvious nothing good would come out if she stayed. She didn't need to argue with him. Jin followed her though. "No, Nina It won't." said he threatening her. "What's this about Jin?" said Nina. "The stupid flowers. You're keeping them like a crazy person. Do you have a shrine for me too? Do you have pictures of me under your pillows?" Nina was speechless. Was this really over some flowers? "Get out." Said she threateningly. "No." said Jin at an instant. "You're really stupid. Do you know that?" She said. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the kitchen and pulled one of the flowers. "I'm not keeping them like a crazy person." She ripped them open only to reveal some cables. "These aren't your regular flowers now, are they?" she asked frowning. His expression changed immediately. "Nanotech..." he murmured. Nina could see him sweating with nervousness now. But it wasn't enough. She was done with his nonsense. She threw the flowers at him. "Do you even know why I kissed you?" She was looking at him with hatred. "Because I was going to die." Said she closing her eyes. "I am not the type of person who craves attention or affection. I only saw that kind of affection from one person." She took a deep breath. "I thought I was going to die. I haven't kissed someone in years. I wanted to kiss someone before I was going to die. And that kissed saved me, it saved Lee and it saved you." Said she. She was exasperated with Jin. "do you really think I have feelings for you?" She was in pain. "I don't. I wouldn't have feelings for someone unstable. Someone who treats me as if I'm garbage one day and pampers me the other." She was done. She didn't even listen to Jin say anything about it.

She went out of her kitchen to her bedroom to watch Lee work. He was still looking at the symbols desperately when she walked in. "Hey." Said she sitting besides him. He tried to acknowledge her. She started to look at the symbols as well. Lee started to massage his head. "Take it easy Lee." Said she massaging his head for him. "Your body needs to heal, you've been gravely injured today." Lee shrugged. "I'm not using my body. I'm using my mind." She got him up and helped him to her bed. "Just take a nap. I'll look into the inscription for you. I'll wake you up in 30." Lee sighed. "Lie with me." Said he when he laid down. She obeyed and laid beside him. "It's funny." Said Lee looking at her figure. "What?" said she. "We're the same age." She smiled. "Yeah… We are." Said she. "Why did you want me to lie besides you?" she asked him. "Because I didn't want to be alone." He was honest. Nina didn't blame him, she'd probably want someone next to her if she were burned to death as well. "Is Jin giving you a hard time?".She sighed. "He thinks I'm insanely in love with him or something." Lee laughed. "Seriously?" She didn't even answer back. She wanted to change the subject.

"How are you so fast?" asked she. Lee didn't seem interested but Nina insisted. "I'm serious. I've fought with all Mishima Clan. I think your father is the worst, he has a lot of raw power. However, none of them is as fast as you." Lee sighed. "We're not related." Said he shortly. He wasn trying to evade the question. "Maybe." Said she without understanding. "But you were all trained by Heihachi Mishima." Lee was obviously uncomfortable now. "I don't want to talk about it any more than you want to talk about why people think you're a psychopath." Nina shrugged. "I don't mind anymore. Seeing Jin laying on the floor, dying… Brought back memories. I know why I was like that now. And as you can see, I'm not nearly as cold as I was before." Lee smiled seductively. "Then you don't mind telling me what happened either do you?"

Before she could start, Jin entered the room. "Did you find anything useful?" asked he. Lee shook his head. "No, I took a break. I'll get back at it now." Jin shrugged. "If you need a break, you can have it Lee. You're injured. I'm not an expert but I can keep looking." Nina smiled. "I think we all should sleep. It's almost 4 am now. We will keep looking tomorrow." None of them disagreed. "Lee, please take the bed. Your injuries are far worse than mine." Lee shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not going to take a lady's bed." She smiled. "I'm not exactly a lady. Am I?" They didn't take no for an answer, Jin and Nina until Lee yielded. Then Nina turned to Jin. "You can take the room next door. I feel like watching tv before going to bed." She was actually trying to be safe. It was sort of the panic room in her apartment where she tried to send Jin. However, Jin was conflicted. "You're hurt, you should take the room." Nina closed her eyes. "I'd feel a lot safer if you were in there. I can lock it from outside if something happens. Because Lee is in no fighting condition and I don't feel great." Jin was shook. "Oh…" said he understanding. "Lock me up anyways." He patted her shoulder and wished her a goodnight.  
Nina couldn't deal with it anymore. It was too much for her. All those emotions, coming back. She didn't even know why they were coming back and why now… There was only one way, one person to understand all of them, but she'd need a little trip outside. It wasn't a good time to ask Jin for permission, especially when she was so annoyed with him. For the first time working there, Nina decided to sneak out.

She needed to change out of her t shirt and into her uniform. She had to go into her bedroom and change without waking Lee. Nightlight on her nightstand was turned on in an instant. "So you are wearing underwear under your uniform." She shushed him while zipping herself up. "I need to go out for a while. Don't tell Jin." Lee smiled. "I won't if you tell me what you're up to." She didn't regard him. "There is no time." Lee got up. "Then I'm not going to help you." Nina smiled. "And what are you going to do about it?" Lee shrugged. Nina was already ready. But she hesitated for a second. "Lee, were you friends with Marshall Law?" asked she suddenly. Lee shrugged. "I don't know, why would I help you?" She shrugged. "If you do, I'll tell you everything when I get back. I want to find him."

Lee was alerted. "He's my friend. I'm not telling you his whereabouts just so you can kill him." Nina smiled. "I'm not gonna kill him. I'm going to pay him a visit for old times sake." Lee winked at her. "Then why don't you have his address? If you're an old friend?" Nina took a deep breath. She knew she needed to give him something juicy until he let her go. "He was my boyfriend when I was 16 until he slept with Anna. I need to talk to him to clear things out." Lee looked at her in amazement. "Marshall? He slept with Anna?" Nina shrugged. "And me… Oh yeah, and he took my virginity." Lee started laughing. "What? Law?" His laugh was shortly cut after Nina's strong stare. "Wow." Said Lee in disbelief. "Fine, I'll tell you where he is but you have to have dinner with me tomorrow night. We have some talking to do." Nina wore an old smirk. "Okay. But you're buying."

-  
 _Hey everyone!  
Thank you for reading my story and being really patient with me. I know this was a long wait, but as a compensation, here's a long chapter. I respect and appreciate your reviews, so please try to give me some! Love -kylesdad_


End file.
